Ice Queen
by InTheShadows1989
Summary: REVISED.Sakura Kinomoto is the ice queen of her school. No one ever saw her smile or laugh. So what happens when she meets the popular jock Syaoran Li? Love happened of course. S/S
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title: Ice-Queen  
>Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the ice queen of her school. No one ever saw her smile or laugh. So what happens when she meets the popular jock Syaoran Li? Love happened of course. SS**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

****Dear Diary,

A long time ago there was a family known as Kinomoto, the fifth richest family in the busy city called Tokyo, Japan. In it belonged a young woman named Nadeshiko, the wife to Fujitaka Kinomoto. She gave birth to two young children: a son and a daughter. The son was older than the daughter through birth by a few years. Their names are Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto.

I hesitate as I look at my dairy before continuing to write. A few weeks later my mother died from an in-curable illness that tormented her until her death. I can't remember much of my mother Nadeshiko, because she died when I turned five years old. After my mother's death, my father's emotions and feelings seemed to change drastically. He became cold and distant to me and Touya. I couldn't help but think our father hated us, because he was never there for us in our childhood as far as I remember.

At the mention of my father, my hands start to clutch in a tight fist. This cold- hearted man isn't my father. No parents neglect their child such as this man named Fujitaka Kinomoto. I swear upon my mother's graves; that I will not call him my father. Call me a bitch or whatever you please, but this who I have become. If my father decided he can boss us around, then he is wrong. I, Sakura Kinomoto, will defy my father's wishes and I will not play the role as daddy's girl in this story of mine.

As I recall my childhood memories, I find it was hard and painful. My heart turned bitter. The reason why I hate my father so much is because of the neglect that I receive from my him. He never showed any love towards Touya and I. Because of that, I lost the meaning of love from a family. I suppose I lost the meaning of love as soon as I was born.

Due to the cold attitude I adopted, I begun to shut everyone out except my brother Touya Kinomoto. Because of my attitude, everyone is afraid to be my friend, and thus I became lonely and am known as the "Ice Queen" in my school. This is just the beginning of my life as Sakura Kinomoto.

Sincerely,

Sakura K.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

**Chapter 2: A Promise**

**- **Morning-

It was 7:00 am, and students were rushing to go to school and adults were going to work. However, across from Tokyo High, there was a cemetery where dead people lived. A young female was sitting inside the cemetery, beside her mother's tombstone.

"Mama, happy birthday!" whispered the girl as she placed a bouquet of yellow tulips and daisies on her mother's tombstone

The name on the grave of the young girl's mother was Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Today was Nadeshiko's birthday, and that is why her daughter was visiting.

This girl name was Sakura Kinomoto, the younger child of the Kinomoto family. Sakura was born with a natural beauty, following in her mother's footsteps. Sakura Kinomoto was an 18-year-old hottie. With golden-brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, emerald-green-eyes, and a perfect, sexy figure.

Even though she was dressed in her high school uniform, her curves were well-defined and showed through.

**Flashback # 1  
><strong>"Mama." cried out two small children.

The two kids were siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. Both were very upset as they watched their mother sleeping and not moving.

They knew what it meant when a person didn't move in their sleep; it meant the person was dead and had just passed away.

"Papa, where is he onii-san?" cried out the little sister

The brother shook his head sadly. "Papa at work, Saku. He's not here."

The little sister cried even more and then hugged her brother for comfort.

**Ends of Flashback**

"_Father" thought Sakura bitterly_

Sakura started to hate her father after her mother's death. Fujitaka wasn't her father; he was a cold-hearted man who had no emotions. Fujitaka did a horrible job as a father. What did he exactly do? He neglected his two children as soon as his wife passed away. He neglected his responsibility as a father figure in their childhood memories.

"I FOREVER HATE YOU FATHER. I HOPE YOU HEAR ME!" Shouted Sakura across the whole cemetery

She didn't even care if anyone heard her. Boiling up her anger, tears started to flow down Sakura face. Sakura used to be happy with her parents and her brother, but things changed as their mother passed away.

"Mama, I don't know why you put up with Father. But literally, I can't stand him at all. This is how I've become." Said Sakura in a sad voice and then she continued "Mother, I swear upon your grave that I will not call Fujitaka Kinomoto my father."

As the young Sakura kissed her mother's tombstone, she sealed her promise within her. From then on, she would not acknowledge her so-called father. The passion of hatred was forever built within her heart. Due to the coldness from her father, she lost the ability to love anyone except Touya who was her only family.

As Sakura looked down at her school uniform, she remembered she had to go to school. Just because her father enrolled her at Tokyo High and paid for her tuition, it didn't mean that she'd forgive him easily. Sakura started to laugh bitterly.

"_Fujitaka, you made me become like you just as Touya did too." Thought Sakura bitterly_

**Flashback #2  
><strong>"Why didn't you come that day when Mama left?" asked Sakura, who was facing her father with serious eyes

Her father sighed heavily and then said"I had work that day, Sakura. My job is more important to me."

"So, you chose your work over me and Touya; is that right father?" said Sakura bitterly

The father answered "My job means the whole world to me."

Sakura faked a laugh, as tears streamed down her face like a never-ending waterfall. So, her father picked his job over his family.  
><strong><br>Ends of Flashback**

"_Fujitaka." Thought Sakura bitterly and sadly  
><em> 

Promise only what you can deliver. Then deliver more than you promise. The promise was sealed as she kissed her mother's tombstone earlier. Sakura Kinomoto no longer had any parents, because her father had chosen his job over his children, his family.

"I will not cry." Said Sakura toughly

Giving her mother a final kiss on her tombstone, the youngest Kinomoto began to walk away. While walking to her butler, who was also her driver, she instructed him to take her to school.

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: A New Student

Chapter 3: A New Student

Inside the classroom, everything was well organized, with tables and chairs after one another. As the day started for high school students, it appeared to be a regular day, business as usual. This class was known as the Creative Writing for English course. Inside the classroom, the students were separated into sections; the popular students, the nerds, and the jocks.

However, this story is just like any typical story with nerds, jocks, and popular students. While sitting in their seats, the nerds were at the front of the classroom and the popular students and the jocks sat in the back. So, what happens when a newcomer comes to class? Where will she stand? This is the beginning road for Sakura Kinomoto.

"Class, we have a new student today," Said the teacher, who stood at the front of the classroom

The class quickly stopped talking to each other and paid full attention to the teacher. A girl with raven hair and ruby-red eyes raised her hand. She was known as the most popular girl throughout the whole school.

"Yes, Mei Lin?" asked the teacher.

"The new student, is it a guy or a girl, ?" asked Mei Lin,

Mrs. Lin rolled her eyes. "Does it matter if is a guy or a girl, Mei Lin?"

Mei Lin snorted. "Of course it matters. We haven't had a new student for awhile, so I thought it would be interesting."

"It's a girl, Mei Lin," said Mrs. Lin, obviously amused by her student's comment.

Mei Lin,on the other hand, had opened her eyes. She definitely did not like the sound of the new student who was a girl.

"What's her name?" asked Mei Lin who was still being persistent

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto," said Mrs. Lin

Everyone started to gasp at the mention of Sakura Kinomoto. The family of Kinomoto was rumored to be the fifth richest family in Tokyo. Sakura Kinomoto was also rumored to be the ice queen who never smiled or laughed.

"Isn't she the ice – queen bitch?" said Mei Lin with distaste.

"Such foul language should not be used in this classroom, Mei Lin Li. And I hope you all welcome her and do not make her feel threatened," said Mrs. Lin in a serious tone.

The class groaned as the teacher gave them the warning. They all knew not to mess with the Ice Queen because of her family's status in Tokyo. However, there was one girl that wasn't afraid of the Ice Queen, and that girl is Mei Lin Li.

"You may come in now, Sakura," said Mrs. Lin

"Sakura, please take a seat next to Tomoyo" Said Mrs. Lin

Sakura looked around the classroom to find her target, and she found a girl with raven hair and beautiful blue eyes. Making her way towards the girl called Tomoyo, Sakura sat down in her seat at the back of the classroom.

"Class, we can begin our lesson now," the teacher said

The class followed the teacher's instructions as she began their lesson for the day. However, everyone was still checking out the new girl, Sakura.

- In Class-

In the back of the classroom, the popular students began to gossip about the new student. Some guys gave Sakura a few glances, and then turned back to the others. However, Sakura did not pay one second of attention to any guys in the class, including the famous jock, Syaoran Li.

"Man, you're so into the Ice Queen," one of his friends said.

Syaoran said, "Eriol, shut it. I have Mei Lin."

Eriol snorted at the mention of Mei Lin. "Seems like Mei Lin is not enough for you."

"Don't talk about Mei Lin like that," said Syaoran

"Seriously, what did you see in Mei Lin other than her being your childhood cousin? It's incest to date your own cousin," Said Eriol

Syaoran glared at him. "No one gives a shit about that, Eriol. You're stepping over the line, so you better shut it."

"I'm just watching out for you, man. Besides, your girl has issues, but mine is lovely," said Eriol

Syaoran rolled his eyes at his best friend. His eyes still lay upon the Ice Queen, who was sitting next to his best friend's girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

The class was long and boring. A few moments later, the teacher announced some wonderful news with the class.

"Alright, fifteen minutes break," she said.

The class cheered enthusiastically. Everyone started to talk to their friends in a circle, except Sakura Kinomoto, who sat by herself in a quiet manner.

"Why don't you go over there and greet the Ice Queen?" asked Eriol.

"Fine, I will," said Syaoran

Syaoran stood up from his seat and made his way towards the Ice Queen. As Syaoran walked towards Sakura, he knew all eyes were staring at him, including those of his girlfriend, Mei Lin Li. Ignoring the attention that he was getting; he hoped he wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Hi, my name is Syaoran," he said, standing in front of Sakura's desk.

Everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, was watching with interest. They were waiting for a cold remark from the Ice Queen.

"I know. You're that jock, Syaoran Li, that all the girls worship, right? Guess what? I'm not interested," she said rudely.

The class gasped at the rude tone Sakura had spoken in. Even the teacher found this amusing, because Sakura wouldn't put up with the popular or the nerdy students.

Syaoran was surprised. Sakura had insulted him. Syaoran found himself lost in those big emerald eyes of Sakura's. Searching for any emotional sign, he sighed because he couldn't find any; they were empty.

"You know, I think a smile would work fine on a beautiful girl." said Syaoran

"For your information, Syaoran Li, beautiful girls like me are untouchable, and I don't smile," snapped Sakura, not bothering to look up at Syaoran.

"Bitch, watch who you're talking to," Said Mei Lin

"Shut up, Mei Lin," Said Syaoran suddenly.

Mei Lin shut up and glared at Sakura. The rest of the class was silent. Syaoran went back to his seat, which was next to his best friend Eriol.

"Ouch, dude, you got rejected," said another guy named Ryan.

Syaoran threw a death glare at his buddies, while they all laughed out loud. In the big circle of friends, there was Eriol Hiiragizawa; Ryan; Jamie; Takashi; and Mika. In this group, they were known as the popular jocks, and had been since their freshman year at Tokyo High. All of the buddies were taken by the popular guys, except Jamie, who was still single.

"I did not get rejected. She woke up on the wrong side of bed today," denied Syaoran

"Stop being in denial, and start acting like a man," said Jamie, who was rolling his eyes.

"Told you that Mei Ling is not enough for you," said Eriol

"Stop hating on my girlfriend, Eriol," Syaoran said tersely.

Jamie, on the other hand, was very quiet as he listened to his friends' conversation. Jamie had a crush on Mei Ling, but she rejected him for Syaoran. However, it didn't mean anything anymore since it was in the past.

-  
><strong>Mei Lin POV<br>**  
>I clenched my hands into a fist, as I was humiliated by my own boyfriend in class. I can't believe he told me to shut up because of that Kinomoto bitch. If he doesn't say sorry to me later, then he has another thing coming.<p>

"Mei Ling, stop glaring at Kinomoto–san. She did nothing to you," said a very annoyed Rika

"Because of that bitch, I got humiliated by my fucking boyfriend," I spat with distaste for the Kinomoto bitch

"Mei, Rika is right about that. Kinomoto-san did nothing; it was just your idiotic boyfriend. So, punish him later," Said Chiharu

"How bout we girls treat you to shopping after school later?" asked Tomoyo, who was smiling.

"It's fine, Tomoyo. I have my own money, thanks," I said

The girls were relieved when I calmed down from my anger that I had for Syaoran. It was the first time he ever said that to me in my life.

I could help but glare at the Kinomoto bitch before my eyes. She wasn't bad at all, but because of her status, I felt threatened by her and my girls understood that completely. On the one hand, I wanted to invite the Kinomoto bitch to our group, but another side of me said I shouldn't bother with the bitch because she was that cold-hearted.

In my group of girls, there is Tomoyo; Rika; Chiharu; Naoko and last, but not least, is me, Mei Ling Li. I am the leader of this group, and we are the most famous and popular girls because our families' statuses are just like Kinomoto's.

Sometimes, I wish I didn't hate Kinomoto, but because of her looks, personality, and fame she had everything that I had. But, rumors spread around about her that she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. And I fear that Syaoran will go to Kinomoto instead of staying with me. If that ever happens, I'm just going to kill myself.

You see, as I grew up in the Li family, I got everything I wanted, and I was known as a spoiled brat in my family. But, who the fuck cares about that? Every Li gets what they want in this family, and in this case, I wanted Syaoran and I will fucking have him. If any bitch steals my boyfriend, I will kill them.

I, Mei Lin Li, will not lose to any girl, especially to the Kinomoto bitch. Syaoran Li, you will pay for humiliating me in class, and I won't ever forget this!

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: A Declined Invitation

Chapter 4: A Declined Invitation  
>- <strong>7:20 A.M. <strong>-

"Why are we here so early anyway? Is it because of Kinomoto?" said Eriol

"So? No one told you to come with me." Said Syaoran

Eriol rolled his eyes at his best friend. They been friends since they were in kindergarten and Eriol was use to Syaoran's tantrum and attitude. They were standing in front of their school building searching for Sakura. Sakura was always early for her classes.

"To bad she's so cold." said Eriol

"Yeah yeah." said Syaoran

"There she is."

Eriol was pointing at Sakura, who was walking down the opposite street from them. She had her book bag and some books in her hand.

"Go talk to her." Said Eriol

"Now?"

"Of course now you baka. Isn't this why you woke me up so early? So you can talk to her?"

"Yeah, whatever, I guess." said Syaoran

Syaoran quickly went over to Sakura. She stopped walking and stared at him. He gave her a big smile.

"Ohayo, Sakura. You're early today." said Syaoran

"It's Kinomoto to you, and I'm always early," she snapped

"Um, I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you want? Don't you know you're very annoying?"

"Oh, is that so?" he asked.

"Yes. You're wasting my time. I'll give you five minutes, so you better talk fast." said Sakura

"I wanted to invite you to our group. Would you join us?" said Syaoran

"Look, Li. I don't care for popularity and fame, so I decline to join your group. Anything else?" asked Sakura

Syaoran was at a loss for words, until Eriol nudge him playfully. "Why?" asked Syaoran

"Because I don't want to. Stop asking me so many questions." snapped Sakura and then she continued speaking coldly "Do me a favor. Stop bothering me."

With that Sakura walked passed Syaoran without turning back. She headed towards the school, ignoring everyone around her. Syaoran turned around to find Eriol laughing at him.

"Shut up," said Syaoran

"That was so funny," Said Eriol laughing

"Like you can do any better."

"The famous Li is getting insulted and rejected by Kinomoto. It's a priceless moment." said Eriol

"Yeah,yeah."

"Tough luck."

"Uh huh," said Syaoran

"That's why you're dating your own cousin, cause you can't get any girls, especially Kinomoto." Eriol cracked up laughing at his own joke.

Syaoran on the other hand, punched Eriol on the arm while his friend shrieked "What was that for? That was totally uncalled for, man," Eriol said.

"Cause you're a fun punching bag," said Syaoran laughing this time.

While all this was happening, a group of five girls was watching the whole situation with Syaoran and Eriol. One girl was shivering in anger as she witnessed her boyfriend trying to make a move on the new girl. Mei Lin was boiling with fury as Rika, stuttered out "I can't believe Syaoran was rejected by Kinomoto-San. Is that girl for real?"

Mei Lin growled at Rika as she mentioned the name of Kinomoto. Everyone backed away, except Tomoyo, who was use to Mei Lin's attitude. Then she consulted her friend.

"You need to have a serious talk with Syaoran. It wasn't Kinomoto's fault. She's just a bit cold-hearted around the edge," said Tomoyo sweetly

Mei Lin finally calmed down as she listened to her best friend. Then, she texted her boyfriend.

-  
>Syaoran and Eriol continued to walk to school until they both heard a vibrating sound from Syaoran's cell phone.<p>

"Must be Mei Lin," Said Eriol

"_Meet me at the roof top, we need to talk now." – Mei Lin_

Eriol looked over at his phone and then laughed "I told you it's Mei Lin. You're screwed, man."

"Whatever, dude, I have to go see her," said Syaoran

And with that, Syaoran rushed to the roof top of Tokyo High. As he got there, he saw Mei Lin, who was standing very still.

-**At the rooftop-**

Mei Lin turned around to face her boyfriend as he rushed quickly to her side, panting and out of breath.

"Mei, why did you call me here for?" said Syaoran

"We need to talk, Syaoran," said Mei Lin calmly

"Aren't we talking now?" questioned Syaoran.

Mei Lin chose to ignore his question, and then she continued. "You disappointed me, Syaoran, you really did."

"What are you talking about?" said Syaoran obviously confused.

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm talking about that Kinomoto bitch," snapped Mei Lin

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that this could only mean one thing; his girlfriend had seen them earlier, which explained her odd behavior.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" accused Syaoran

"I wasn't spying! I happened to be early this morning and saw you with her!" snapped Mei Lin angrily.

"You have no right to question who I talk to." he said seriously.

"I do have the fucking right when my boyfriend is about to cheat on me," accused Mei Lin.

"I didn't fucking cheat on you, Mei Lin," exploded Syaoran

"Your actions proved to me otherwise this morning." Mei was still shivering in anger.

"At least I've never stopped you from talking and flirting with Jamie."

Shocked and surprised Mei ignored the outburst from Syaoran, and then she said, "I'm your fucking girlfriend, Syaoran. How can you accuse me like that?"

"Then grow the fuck up, Mei Lin, and stop being so immature. We are not five years old anymore."

"Now I'm immature? Fine! Forget this conversation. I had enough of your shit," cried out Mei Lin.

With that, Mei Lin quickly found the rooftop staircase, leaving a shocked Syaoran who was still boiling with anger.

**Mei Lin POV**

"Fucking Li." I began to curse out loud as I walked in the empty hallways.

"Mei Lin?" said a voice that I almost couldn't recognize.

Snapping out of my anger mode, I looked up to see Jamie. Surprised and shocked, I almost couldn't find the voice to speak.

"Jamie," I whispered, and then I threw myself into Jamie's warm embrace and started to cry while he stood.

"Mei Lin, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Jamie as he gave me a shoulder to cry on

Tears started to stream down my face as I stood still in his embrace. "It's Syaoran, Jamie. We had an argument and he yelled at me," I cried out

I started to notice Jamie's hands were clutching into fists. A smirk came upon my face as Jamie began falling for my act; of course he didn't know that I was just acting.

Jamie, on the other hand, was feeling very emotional and it was very obvious that he didn't know how to console me, but he tried his best anyway. "Mei Lin, I'm here for you. Whenever you need someone, just call me and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Jamie," I said in a small voice

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Syaoran walking into our direction. As Syaoran walked closer, I started to hug Jamie tighter right in front of him, managing to shock and confuse my errant boyfriend.

Pay back is a bitch, Syaoran Li.

Ends of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: A Devil

Chapter 5: A Devil  
><strong>Syaoran Li POV<br>**As I walked towards my classroom, I spotted my girlfriend and Jamie in a hugging embrace. At first, I didn't know what to feel, because I know Mei was trying to make me jealous. Instead of letting her win this endless war, I started to push her buttons.

"What are you two doing?" I said in a calm voice that broke the pair apart.

"Syaoran," Said both Jamie and Mei Lin, who surprised by my tone of voice.

"Thanks for comforting my girlfriend, Jamie, but I think that's my job right now. You can go to class first," I said

Jamie knew that he wasn't needed anymore, so he decided to go back to the classroom that was not far away from them. As I watched Jamie walk away, I started to advance on Mei Lin, who just stood there silently.

"Mei, I think your plan of getting me jealous backfired on you. You should know better than to make me jealous or angry. It won't work that way. Mei, I've known you since we were little," I said smoothly, pushing her every button in one move.

Mei Lin, on the other hand, shivered in anger and left me alone. I couldn't help but smile in victory as I walked into my English class.

**-  
>Sakura POV<br>**As I looked around the classroom, I saw an angry Mei Lin storming to her seat. While she did that, she threw me a look of distaste, which I chose to ignore. I could figure why she hate me. The reason why was pretty obvious-the popular jock named Li Syaoran.

While mentioning his name earlier, it had given me a bad vibe, and I didn't like it at all. When I received a feeling about a person it usually means bad news. Syaoran is bad news, why? I don't find persistent guys cute. As a matter of fact, I find them to be very annoying.

Just because I dislike persistent guys, it doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm just not interested in having a dating life right now, mostly because I can't deal with drama, especially with guys like Li Syaoran. There are a couple of reasons why I dislike guys, and especially this annoying Li. Here are some facts on why I dislike him so much.

**Jocks will only date cheerleaders, and I'm not one and proud of it.**

**Jocks only care about fame and popularity.**

**Jocks date blondes because guys like them think they're easy.**

**Jocks stereotype people.**

**Jocks judge a book by its cover.**

**Jocks will never know the true meaning of beauty behind its beholder.**

**Jocks are players.**

**Jocks are spoiled.**

**Jocks always complain.**

**Jocks take things for granted, including their girlfriends.**

These are the top 10 reasons why I dislike jocks and guys that are like that. Maybe some of the reasons are stereotyping, but I no longer care about that. I can't say all jocks are the same, because I don't know them. But for all I know, the majority of the jocks in this world are like that on my list. So, I will watch out for myself and ignore him.

I could change my classes if I wanted to just to get away from Li as soon as possible. I do have the power to change my classes because I am an honor student who get straight A's and have never once failed a class in my entire life. Taking this as a benefit, I can gain more knowledge of my classes.

"_So the problem is settled then," I thought to myself._

As soon as Li disappears from my life, I would have no more problems dealing with drama, especially with that girlfriend of his, Li Mei Lin. Come to think of it, I wanted to gag at thought of them being together. It's a bizarre idea to date your own cousin and is pretty sick. That just gives another reason to get away from Li as soon as possible.

"_Speak of the devil,"_ I thought to myself as Syaoran stepped into the classroom.

I started to look away from the devil himself. As I focused onto the teacher's voice, I started to pay more attention. Here's an unknown fact about me: I love English classes, especially this creative writing course. In this class, I can write down any creative ideas and thoughts. It also helps me to explain my emotions. Writing helps to discover your true self, and I hope I can find myself soon.

-  
><strong>- In Class –<strong>

"Hey, man, why is Mei Lin so angry?" asked Mika.

All the guys started to look at Syaoran, who was ignoring the attention that he was getting from his peers. Well, it was quite obviously why, since Syaoran had just walked into the classroom after Mei Lin.

"It has something to do with the ice-queen," said Takashi, who had finally spoken up.

The group turned to face Takashi in surprise, as he who was always the usually quiet member of the group.

"How do you know, Takashi? You've been with us the entire time," said Ryan.

"I'm not a physic, but I'm a good observer when it comes to things like this situation," said Takashi

"So, she is angry at Syaoran here? Or at the ice-queen?" asked Mika.

"More like both," piped out Eriol, laughing.

"Shut up, Eriol," growled Syaoran.

"Can you all tell me what's so interesting back there?" asked an angry .

The guys blushed out of embarrassment for being caught talking by their teacher. Eriol, the smart one, decided to save them any more embarrassment.

"Nothing interesting, , and it won't happen again," he said.

"You are right about that, Hiiragizawa. If you guys get a second warning, you five will receive another assignment. Understood?" asked Mrs. Lin in a serious tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Lin," said Eriol and the other guys

"Class, we will be having an assignment, so please be prepared now." Said Mr. Lin

The class groans in disappointment. Nobody wants to work on an assignment right now because they are very boring to work with.

-  
><strong>Mei Lin POV<strong>

"You shouldn't be angry that much or you'll get wrinkles," said Naoko.

"I second that," said Chiharu.

I almost laughed out loud but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Sometimes, best friends know how to cure your anger. My friends let out a sigh of relief as I looked at them weirdly.

"Are you all that scared of me?" I asked in wonder

"Hell yes, you're as freaky scary as a witch! Except to Tomoyo, who's used to it," said Rika.

Tomoyo blushed as she heard her name being mentioned. "I am used to it I guess. But not in that way, Mei. I have Eriol," said Tomoyo

"Are you sure about that, Tomoyo? You can have me anytime you want, baby," I whispered softly in her ear, making her shiver.

"I'll get you back," said Tomoyo, swearing

"I highly doubt so." I laughed.

"How bout we go shopping after school today? We haven't done that in awhile," said Rika

"Sure, I haven't gone in awhile either. So let's go," I said

And with that, the group had decided to go shopping after class. Going shopping is a girl's hobby and priority number one.

"_Come to think of it, I really haven't been shopping in awhile," I thought silently to myself._

"Mei, should we include the guys in or no?" asked Chiharu.

"No, it's a girls' day only, so we're not going to include them in this time." I said while making up my mind.

The girls nodded their head as they agreed to my final decision. Sometimes it's better to be without your boyfriend. I started to twitch in my seat as I mentioned the word 'boyfriend'.

_"Is he really my boyfriend?" I thought to myself silently._

I was happy when I met Syaoran as a young kid. But time has started to change us as we grow older, and now I'm just having a lot doubts about our relationship. I shook those thoughts away as I tried to catch up on my school assignments.

Ends of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A Proposition

Chapter 6: A Proposition

**-Lunch Time-**

A group of six males were sitting next to each other side to side. One guy from the group was standing, looking for a certain person in the cafeteria. He sighed heavily when he couldn't get a glance from the girl he likes.

"If you're looking for the Ice Queen, she's not here, man," said Ryan

The rest of the guys snickered at the snide comment. They all knew Syaoran was not looking for Mei Lin although she was on the other side of the cafeteria getting lunch with her girlfriends.

"Why are you looking for the ice-queen? You have Mei Lin," said Jamie in a serious tone.

"Who I like is none of your business, Jamie," said Syaoran, and then he continued. "You don't have the authority to question me."

"Alright, guys, break up. Let's play football later," piped up Eriol

Mika, Takashi, and Ryan quickly held down Jamie so he didn't do anything rash, like hitting Syaoran.

"Jamie, just snap out of it. Cool off down there, buddy," said Mika.

It was true that Syaoran Li had the highest rank in the whole school -being a Jock had its benefits. It wasn't a wonder why most girls worshiped him and his group, but unfortunately they were all taken by the cheerleaders, who had become their girlfriends. It was obvious that they were all together with the girls especially.

"I'm not going to play football; I'm going to go look for her. Ja," said Syaoran before rushing off.

The five remaining males waited until Syaoran was out of ear shot before starting up their serious discussion. "Jamie, we all know you were going to tackle Syaoran for Mei Lin, but do you think she'd really like that?" Eriol asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, besides they're going to break up soon. You can have Mei Lin all you want," Ryan added.

"Mei Lin isn't a toy, fuckers, so respect her," Jamie suddenly growled.

"Well, only you respect her, but she's just using you, man. Get over her," Mika said.

The guys looked at Jamie, who hadn't said a word back. He knew he was being used by Mei Lin, but he couldn't help it because he loved her.

"I'm not going to get over her. I love her," he confessed.

The guys looked at Jamie in shock, knowing that it takes awhile to love someone and they knew Jamie was in pretty deep.

"Jamie, are you sure this is love?" asked Mika. He was seriously concerned for his best friend.

"We all second that, Jamie," said the other guys.

"I've loved her since I first met her," he said without a doubt.

The guys sighed heavily, and then Eriol spoke up. "Whatever, man, we'll be there for you and Syaoran."

"Thanks." said Jamie

Suddenly, the guys heard someone walking their way, and they knew it was their girlfriends. Mei Lin did not look happy at all when she couldn't find her boyfriend anywhere in sight.

"Where's Syaoran?" asked Mei Lin as she turned to face the rest of the guys.

Two groups looked at Mei Lin and did not utter a single word, especially the guys who knew where their friend had gone to. If Mei Lin found out, then hell would erupt, right? So it was better to keep quiet than to say anything at all.

"Even if you don't tell me, I would eventually know that he's with that Kinomoto bitch," Snapped Mei Lin. The guys were starting to get annoyed with Mei Lin's attitude, especially Eriol. He suddenly stood up and then he said, "Mei Lin, you need to see a doctor to keep your emotions in check. Is it any wonder why you're losing Syaoran to the Ice-Queen."

"Eriol," said Tomoyo, who was trying to calm an extremely angry Mei Lin down.

"Fine. I will find him myself," said Mei Lin as she stormed off to find her missing boyfriend. And when she did find him, she would give him a taste of his own medicine.

**-Elsewhere-**

"What are you doing here, Li?" Sakura asked coldly as she threw him a death glare -which Syaoran chose to ignore.

"It's a free country, Kinomoto-san, so I can be wherever I want to be, even if it means by you," he said smoothly.

Sakura clenched her hands into small fists, but she rapidly began to calm herself down. Li was definitely pushing her buttons and she was not going to fall for it, even if it was the last she'd do.

"How did you find me?" asked Sakura, who was way beyond annoyed and now curious.

Syaoran chuckled softly. He knew that Kinomoto's façade - was just that. There was no way she was that cold. He then told her, "I have my resources, Kinomoto."

I just want to have a simple conversation with you, no hard feelings." He flashed her a charming smile.

Sakura, on the other hand, was beginning to feel annoyed again."I have nothing to discuss with you."

"But I do."

Sakura tried her best to ignore the person who is in front of her but to no avail. She sighed "What do you want, Li?"

"I just want you to join our group, that's all."

"I already told you. I don't want fame or popularity. Can you please leave me alone?"

"Okay, so you don't want that, do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?" she echoed before laughing at his stupid face.

Her laughter was cold and it sent chills down Syaoran's spine, leaving him feeling as if he was a huge joke. "Li, I don't have any friends, Why you want to be my friend?" she asked coldly.

"Because I think it'll be awesome for us to be friends," he answered, acting as if her laughter hadn't affected him at all.

"Li, you are a ridiculous man to think we can be friends. I know what you want, and I'm not falling for it."

"How do you know what I want?" asked Syaoran.

"That's simple. You want what every man wants - you want me."

She watched as his face got stuck with a look of shock and surprise, and bit her lip to keep from laughing at the ridiculous boy again. However, it appeared that he hadn't taken the hint and walked away. That was not acceptable. "I'm done here," she said briskly.

She stood up from her seat, and began to walk away. She didn't get far when she felt a hand grab hold of her, making her stop mid-step.

"Wait, we're not done with this conversation."

"Wrong, Li-kun. You must realize that the whole world doesn't revolve around you, Syaoran Li, or even me. You have Li Mei Lin; so, why do you want me? Li, you can't have everything you want in this life time."

"You're right; we can't have all the things we want. How about this, though? I challenge you to a bet." he said with a cute smirk.

"I'm not interested."

"Well, from what I've heard, the Kinomoto family doesn't turn down a challenge." "You have exactly thirty seconds of my time, so speak."

"As a gentleman, I'll let you choose any sport or activity that you're good at. You have three chances to beat me. If you can beat me once, I will leave you alone for the whole year until graduation. But if you lose, you have to join my group. Is it a deal, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura was feeling all different kinds of emotions that were swirling around her eyes beneath the cold façade of course, she didn't show it to Li. And to say the challenge was very interesting to her would have been an understatement. She would not lose face to the likes of Li, so she'd accept the bet.

"Fine! I accept the deal," she finally said before continuing. "But we need to seal our deal with an oath."

"Alright." "I, Syaoran Li, will keep my promise until this deal is over." And then with that, Syaoran took out his hand for Sakura to shake.

"I, Sakura Kinomoto, will accept the deal proposed by Syaoran Li, and I will keep my promise until this deal is complete."

With that part done, the two shook hands. After a few seconds, Sakura quickly pulled her hand away from Syaoran.

"Oh, and before I forget, there is no deadline, Kinomoto," he said with a disarming smile.

Sakura glared at Syaoran, and then she said, "I'm fine with that. Until then, stay away from me." She wasted no time in walking as far away from him as she could get, making sure to keep her pace quick but not rushed. Syaoran watched her leave with a fond smile that he didn't bother to hide.

After she had said that face to face with Syaoran, she begins to walk her pace away from him. Syaoran watches Sakura walk away to her classroom. Unknown to them both, an angry Mei Lin was watching the whole scene that was folding before her eyes.

**Mei Lin POV  
><strong>At this point, I'm absolutely sure about what I feel for Syaoran and the Kinomoto bitch. I'm damn angry and just a little bit jealous. Never in my life have I seen Syaoran smile like that at anyone else. He used to smile that way at me. It was _my_ smile, until he met Kinomoto. He's changed, and I don't fucking like it.

I remembered Eriol words and they hit me hard. I am losing to the Ice-Queen. And I _hate _losing! Something has to be done about that bitch. If I don't do something now, then I will definitely lose Syaoran.

I was going to walk towards Syaoran and yell at him, but I changed my direction towards where Kinomoto disappeared. I will use my power to get rid of any rivals that I have for Syaoran's affections. He's mine, so fuck off, Kinomoto.

Ends of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: A Confrontation

Chapter 7: A Confrontation  
><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

As I walked away from Li, I started to feel some emotions swirling underneath the cold façade that I'm holding onto. I started to feel a lot of emotions, ones that I didn't want to name. How do I feel towards Li? I felt very annoyed and a little bit of excitement. That's something I haven't felt in a long time. Li had brought those emotions from deep inside of me.

No one has ever dared to challenge me, except a certain Li. I can't believe this man was being so persistent with me. I can't believe I actually accepted this deal. He was right though. A Kinomoto never loses in battle, especially my branch of the family. We, my brother and I, do not turn down any challenge.

Challenges are very exciting. They give me a motivation to actually learn something from experiences. It also challenges me in a way that I can find my true strength in my own knowledge. That is why I have accepted the bet Li gave me, but I will decide what to do with him later on.

I was going to change my classes to get away from him. But now that I'm thinking it all over, I will do that after the bet is over. The bet doesn't have a deadline, so it made it easier for me to win this bet. I know Li had something up his sleeve, and so do I. Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I am weak. I am not what I seem, and many people have learned that the hard way. Judging me is a bad idea.

Shaking the thoughts away, I started towards my next class. Before I can enter,I was stopped by an angry Mei Lin. Great, this was obviously my lucky day. All of my instincts are telling me something was going to happen, and I did not like where it was heading.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

With a quick motion, I saw that Mei Lin had raised her hand.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" asked Mika.

The two groups began to worry as they didn't see Syaoran or Mei Lin in sight.

"Eriol, can you call Syaoran? Mei Lin didn't pick up," said a worried Tomoyo.

"I will, Tomoyo. Just give me a moment," said Eriol, dialing Syaoran's cell number from memory.

The group listened to the phone as it rang a few times, and then they heaved a collective sigh of relief when they heard Syaoran's voice.

"I'm about to head to class. What do you guys want?" asked an annoyed Syaoran.

Eriol ignored his friend's tone and instead asked his own question."Syaoran, is Mei Lin with you?"

"No, she isn't; why?"

Tomoyo quickly grabbed the phone from Eriol and then asked a question."Syaoran, is Kinomoto there with you?"

"She was with me earlier, but not now. She went to class. What does this has to do with Mei?

The group suddenly became a little alarmed, and then Eriol said, "Syaoran, listen, your Ice-Queen is in deep trouble. Mei Lin is not here at all. She went looking for you, but something tells me she has changed her direction to Kinomoto."

"Damn it, you should've told me earlier," Syaoran growled. "I'm going to find them. Do not come along."

And with that said, Syaoran ended the conversation, clearly leaving the group hanging, extremely worried about what was going to happen.

"Who has classes with Kinomoto next period?" asked Ryan."I don't like where this shit is going. We better find them before it gets ugly."

"I think she has classes on the third floor with for History," offered Tomoyo.

"Well, if we don't save the couple, they're going to be history," Said Mika.

The group quickly nodded their heads and then ran to the third floor, heading for the History department. The group had a feeling Mei was up to something, and it has everything to do with the Ice-Queen. If not stopped, things were going to happen that nothing could repair.

**Mei Lin POV  
><strong>I was as angry at the Kinomoto bitch as she looked to be when she spoke to me coldly. "What do you want?"

What do I want? I am going to teach this bitch a lesson for messing with me and my man. With a quick motion, I started to raise my hand, getting ready to slap the hell out of her. Suddenly, my hand was caught by another.

Feeling surprised, I looked up and behind my shoulder to see Syaoran holding my hand, keeping me from slapping the bitch.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Mei?" asked Syaoran angrily.

"Teaching this bitch a lesson for stealing my man," I spat out.

Syaoran turned to face the bitch, and asked her "Are you alright?"

Kinomoto just nodded her head. Then, she turned to face me without any hesitation, saying cruelly, "I'm not a witch, Mei Lin Li. I can't cast a love spell on your man or on any other person. I do not want your man, nor do I have any interest in him. At all. Try anything funny, I will report your family. You wouldn't want that, would you? No, then stay the fuck away from me, you stupid girl."

I glared at her as she walked into the classroom. Syaoran quickly let go of my hand and then glared at me with what appeared to be disgust all over his handsome face.

"What the fuck was that shit, Mei?" asked Syaoran angrily.

I ignored Syaoran's question and then I said, "You've changed, Syaoran. You really did. Until she came along and stole you from me, we were happy."

I could feel Syaoran's anger begin to boil over at my words. Our friends chose that moment to quickly run to our respective sides as they heard our quarrel.

"Alright, you two, let's break it up now," Said Ryan quickly

I growled as they tried to pull me away, which made them hesitant. "Syaoran, you know what? I've had just about enough of your shit today. You humiliated me and stood me up twice for that Kinomoto bitch. I've just had enough. We're over," I spat out.

The two groups were shocked and gasped at my sudden outburst, especially Syaoran. I was surprised at my own voice too. I looked up to Syaoran hesitantly, and then he said something that broke my heart completely.

"You want to break up, Mei? That's fine with me. We're history now," he said coolly.

With that, Syaoran started to walk away, leaving me completely heartbroken. The guys ran after Syaoran while the girls were trying to comfort me. I started to cry as I threw myself into the girls' embrace.  
><p>

**Syaoran POV**

I was fucking beyond angry. I started to punch the walls as I let go of my anger. The guys quickly pulled me away from the walls as I struggled to get out of their hold on me.

"Don't try to calm me down," I said tersely.

The guys all rolled their eyes and Mika decided to speak up. "Man, I'm sorry about what just happened. But maybe you and Mei are better off apart?"'

I looked at him for a moment, thinking, before I responded. "You're right. Me and her weren't meant to be. I shouldn't be that angry."

The guys all sighed in obvious relief as I relaxed. I guess they knew that I was fine now, but we all knew that Mei wasn't going to back down. She had to be taken care of, but what could we do right then?

"What are you going to do about Mei Lin, Syaoran?"asked Ryan, who wasn't given enough credit for asking the obvious questions.

"I'm going to give her a warning to stay away from me and Kinomoto."

The guys all nodded their heads, except Jamie. Jamie almost looked relieved that I'd broken up with Mei. Maybe he was making his plans to finally move in on her. Like I gave a shit. He could have her.

"Man, let's go back to class. The teacher is going to go crazy, if were gone for much longer," said Eriol, the closet nerd. Not that he wasn't right, but still it was a little annoying.

We'd all turned to run back to the other side of the school, hoping to make it before the bell rang to start the next period. However, just before we started running, I could have sworn I heard Jamie mutter under his breath something that sounded a lot like, _"You're mine, Mei Lin."_

Ends of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: A Strategy

Chapter 8: A Strategy

**-Sakura's Room-**  
>I finally returned home from school. It was another typical day of the week. What was I doing? I was currently getting ready to plan my part of the deal. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let Li win this competition. I needed to make sure his plan backfired on him. I was waiting patiently until I heard a beeping sound coming from my email<p>

I am not a hacker for your information, but my brother is. Thus I've become very proud of him over the years. We've hacked a lot of people, especially the classmates in my class. I needed to be wary of my supposed rival, Mei Lin Li, and Touya was the best way to get information. My eyes started to scan the letter I'd received from him.

_Dear Kaijuu,_

_I've received your last email, and I must say YOU ARE FUCKING STUPID! Why did you accept that bet with whatever his name was? Li? You know it's a trap because he wants you to be his next girlfriend and join his little gang._

_Trust me, Kaijuu. I know men because I am one and especially because I am our damn father's son. But I am somewhat proud of you. You've shown your true colors as a Kinomoto. By the way, Kaijuu, I know you are not definitely falling for that Chinese bastard, because I know you better. But anyway I sent you the information that you need. Use it well, silly. Until next time, Ja ne._

_Sincerely,_

_Touya K._

A smile started to appear across my face as I read the letter twice. My brother does truly care for me. He is currently in Kyoto, Japan working in between jobs with his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro.(Speaking of Yukito, he was the first crush that I ever had in my life, but too bad he wasn't into me. Rejection was not a big deal in my life. Yukito to me "You're still young, so you shouldn't rush love". Generally, I listen to him and my brother Touya.

I've started to think very hard on what to do with the bet within the next few days. I really don't like planning things, but I did it out of habit. Besides, I am great at planning things, especially planning small events like gatherings with Touya and Yukito. I've never planned anything for my father and I never will; I still dislike him with a passion.

But anyway, moving on in life, I needed to plan out a strategy as I slowly made my moves. It was like playing a game of chess in a way. I dislike chess, because I'm not that good at it. However, I'm definitely not going to lose either. Losing the bet will make me lose face as a Kinomoto, and I absolutely refuse to dishonor myself.

Underneath the cold exterior I have for other people, I'm actually very smart and talented. It's not just because I'm a Kinomoto. I am so much more than that. I am very talented in many things, just like my brother Touya -the only person I look up to in this screwed up family.

Touya is the closest person I have left in the family. It makes it pretty obvious why we're so close. We've always had each other's back, and nothing will change that. As a matter of fact, I'll let you know what I'm good at.

With my skillful hands I can play the piano, harp, and guitar. I can sing along with these instruments. I am also best at swimming, baton twirling, poker, and throwing darts. With these many talents, no one has dared to challenge me in my childhood as far back as I can remember. Under my cold façade, I am actually generally very nice and friendly, but only to those who I love deeply.

People may misunderstand me, but I've never bothered to correct them either. Humans are just human beings, and they can judge all they want. I don't care what they think. They don't know the real me. No one does, except for my brother.

I started to read the information he'd given me. Hacking other people's information comes in very handy at times.

**Syaoran Li**

Birthday: July 13  
>Blood Type: O<br>Age: 18  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Hair Color: Dark Brown  
>Grade: Senior<br>School: Reedington/Tomoeda Elementary  
>Moved From: Hong Kong, China<br>Family: Mother, Yelan; Four older sisters, Futeie, Huanren, Hueimei, Shiehua  
>Relatives: Cousin, Meilin<br>Favorite Flower: Peony  
>Favorite Color: Green<br>Favorite Sport: Soccer  
>Favorite Foods: Dim Sum, Chocolate<br>Least Favorite Foods: Konnyaku, Yam Jelly  
>Favorite Recipe: None<br>Favorite Classes: Gym, Math  
>Least Favorite Class: Japanese<br>Clubs: Football

I'm very surprised that Li has four sisters. It's understandable why Li is dating his own cousin. I shook my head in disgust at that. It's just not my thing, but I have heard from rumors that they've broken up already and I'm really not surprised. She's annoying beyond belief. I'm only surprised that Li put up with her as long as he has. Perhaps he suffers from some sort of masochistic tendencies? It's likely, since he won't leave me alone.

I, Sakura Kinomoto, will never lose this game, especially to the likes of the Li Family, and especially Syaoran Li.

**Syaoran Li POV**_**  
><strong>_I started to wait patiently for Eriol's email. I needed to get information on Sakura, because I'm not about to let her win our little wager. Suddenly, a beeping sound alerted me that I'd received my highly anticipated email.

_Dear indecent wolf, LOL_

_Sakura Kinomoto's information is attached to the end of this email. Please read it carefully and abuse it as much as you want. But don't let Mei Lin find out, or she will try to hurt the Ice-Queen again. Have fun, and I'll see you in class tomorrow, Ja._

_Sincerely,_

_Eriol H._

As I clicked the download button, I waited for the file to finish scanning. After that's done, I quickly opened the file document and scanned it with my eyes. The first thing I saw was Sakura's name printed in bold letters.

**Name – Sakura Kinomoto**

Birthday: April 1  
>Blood Type: A<br>Age: 18  
>Eyes: Emerald<br>Hair Color: Brown  
>Grade: Senior<br>School: Reedington/Tomoeda Elementary  
>Family: Unkown<br>Relatives: Unknown  
>Favorite Flower: Cherry Blossoms (Sakura)<br>Favorite Colors: Red, Pink, White  
>Favorite Foods: Rice Omelets, Noodles<br>Least Favorite Food: Konnyaku, Taro Root  
>Favorite Recipe: Pancakes<br>Favorite Classes: Gym, Music  
>Least Favorite Class: Math<br>Clubs: Music/ Literature  
>Hobbies: Swimming, Skating, Volleyball, Gymnastics, Twirling<br>Biggest Fear: Scary things

A secret smile spread across my face as I thought of my future girlfriend. She must be very talented and smart. But, then again, so am I. I started to plan everything out and hoped it would not backfire on me. Something tells me that I need her in my life. I'm pretty sure she is the only girl for me.

**Mei Lin POV**

I started to plan out my strategy. I do want to get Syaoran back fast, but, at the same time, I'm debating on not doing it too. I want to prove him wrong about everything. That I, Mei Lin Li, do not beg anyone, not even him.

"_Jamie,"_ I thought to myself silently

I don't understand why, but each time I started to think of him, my heart beats faster. Is it possible that my feelings for Syaoran have already been replaced? Is it really possible? No, I will wait patiently for Jamie to ask for me. I know Syaoran will get jealous after my ploy with Jamie, and I will make sure of that.

-  
><strong>Jamie POV<strong>

I'm actually planning to ask Mei Lin to be my girlfriend tomorrow in front of Syaoran and the gang. Mei Lin has been humiliated too many times by that fucking bastard, and I will get him back for hurting Mei Lin the way he did.

"_Mei Lin, you will be mine this time,"I thought to myself._

I've been waiting too damn long for this opportunity to happen. Now is my chance to make a god damn move on the girl of my dreams and the bastard that used her. I will show Li that I can make Mei happier than he did.

Tomorrow will be a good day to ask my future girl out. I will not let her down because I know she knows that I'm waiting for her and she's waiting for me. Even if she doesn't, I will still make her mine anyways.

So watch out, Syaoran Li. I will not let you humiliate my girl any longer. I will show you who the best man is tomorrow. You may be the future leader of the Li Family, but you will not be the leader of me.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: A Major Annoyance

Chapter 9 – A Major Annoyance

Sakura POV

I started to hear the commotion of voices in the background as I made my way to school. As I walk through the crowd, I can see the usual popular crew from my class. Feeling somewhat amused, I decided to watch this show that was playing out right in front of me. I could see what the pair wanted, and they wanted attention from somebody important.

But why should I care for other people's public scenes if they don't involve me? Shaking my head, I sat back to watch the tableau that was going on before my eyes. A voice cried out as the male made his move.

"Mei Lin Li, would you please go out with me?" asked a guy that I recognized vaguely from Syaoran's group. I think his name might be Jamie.

Before Mei Lin could even reply, two groups of cheerleaders and jocks marched over with face full of shock and surprise. Whispers started to spread across the whole entire school as we watched a certain jock proposition the popular girl. While I usually don't care for these things, a certain part of me finds this just plain amusing.

Mei Lin Li, the popular cheerleader who was dumped by Syaoran Li just the day before, was now being asked out by another guy who is one of Syaoran's closest friends. It seems fabricated to me, and I had no problem seeing through their so called declaration of love. In a way, that was why I found the whole thing amusing. Turning my head around, I saw Syaoran Li standing there with his crew, a surprised look on his face.

"Jamie, what the fuck are you doing?" one of the others asked, Ryan I think

"I am asking my future girlfriend out. Mind your own business," retorted Jamie, and then he continued. "Mei Ling Li, would you please be my girlfriend?"

Whispers started to spread around me, but I was much more interested in watching Syaoran's face as he looked at his 'friend' and 'ex-girlfriend'. Syaoran Li was standing there, emotions flittering across his face quickly, but not so quickly that I couldn't sympathize. Not that it would help his pursuit in annoying the hell out of me. I heard Mei Lin's annoying voice, snatching my attention away from the stunned Syaoran.

"Yes, I will go out with you, Jamie." she simpered, making sure her voice carried out to the crowd for maximum impact.

"_I'm done here,_" _I thought to myself. "Show's over. Stupid bitch has gotten what she wanted."_

Cheers of applause could be heard for the newly formed couple. I pushed my way through the crowd. I could hear the crowd begin to whisper again, but this time it was about me.

"Isn't that the Ice-Queen of Kinomoto family?" asked a girl with undisguised curiosity.

"Yeah, she is. I heard that she's very cold to people, and that's why her name is the Ice-Queen," another answered her.

After a moment, I was out of ear shot and couldn't hear any more whispers than I cared to. I was more interested in heading towards my classroom on the second floor. Sadly, I had to wait outside for my teacher to arrive

This class was a computer lab class, which meant I'd be using the computers the whole day. Computers are the best technology in life, and I'm so good with the keyboard that I can type without even looking at the keys. It's a big accomplishment among my peers. They can't seem to get beyond hunting and pecking, and their typing is reminds me of the crap they send each other through text messages. Pathetic really.

This class, however, is relatively fun and easy going. I like it a lot because it gives me motivation to keep typing on the keyboard. Yes, I do like to type a lot, and I do rather well when it comes to lessons. Sometimes, we have to type a summary of a story and paraphrase into our own words. It can be difficult at times, but is also challenging, and I like challenges.

Speaking of challenges, I remember the bet I've made with Syaoran Li. I will not forget it because I still have to plan out just exactly how I'm going to win this bet. My purpose in winning is so he will leave me alone and not bother me again. Syaoran Li is most likely the devil himself, and I do not wish to get acquainted with him anymore than the circumstances have at this point.

"Hello, beautiful," said a voice that belongs to a certain annoying bug.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me until the bet has started," I said tersely.

"I don't necessarily have to listen to you, Kinomoto. I can do whatever I want in this school. Remember this; I am the leader of the jocks, Syaoran Li," said Syaoran smoothly.

I bit my lips to keep from cursing the idiot in front of me. True, he does have the power of this school's student body, but he also forgets I have that kind of power too. So, instead of cussing him out, I said something smartly. It probably went over his head.

"Whatever, Syaoran Li; you may be the king of this school, but you would never be my King."

"But you are my queen, Kinomoto, and I will make sure you lose this bet."

Without answering him, I decided to walk away until I felt his hand on my wrist, holding it firmly. Anger flushed my face and mind, and suddenly I was being pulled closer to my enemy, the one I despise the most.

"Don't walk away from me. That is the second time you've done that, Kinomoto."

"Let go of me," I said

"In your dreams."

And with that, Syaoran pulled me even closer into his embrace. I could literally feel him from skin to skin. I fucking hated this closeness between us. In a flash moment, Syaoran leaned down and kissed my cheeks. And then he whisper into my ear, "You did forget that I'm single, my queen. I am yours."

Taking this opportunity, I used my legs to kick him in the shin. He howled a bit and let go of me. Instantly, I was dancing away from him so he couldn't pull that kind of stunt again, a look of promised death on my face if he was stupid enough to touch me without my permission EVER again.

"I don't want you, Syaoran Li, and I never will," I swore.

"But I'm sure you will one day," Said Syaoran through clenched teeth. Evidently, I forgot to temper my kick and had hurt him. It was a sad thing, really.

Feeling frustrated and annoyed, I decided to ignore Syaoran Li for good. I stepped into the classroom as the teacher appeared a moment later. I can't believe he kissed my cheeks; even now my face turns red as I think about what happened.

"NO!" I thought to myself silently.

I cannot let my feelings get the best of me. And I cannot feel anything for the vile man that was across from me. I will not let this happen!

**One hour later...**

I started to stretch my arms as I stood up from my seat. I'd been sitting in that chair for exactly an hour, and this class was too damn long for my tastes. But, aside from that, I enjoyed today lesson, because it was fun typing on the keyboard and letting my mind drift away from what was annoying me.

"Class, you are dismissed. You may go now," said the teacher.

I sighed out of relief, as I started to get ready to pack my stuff. My eyes fell around the classroom, but everyone appeared to be doing the same as me and getting ready to leave the room as fast as possible. I have to eat my lunch, because I was surprisingly hungry. However, that didn't mean I was going to eat cafeteria food. I always make my own homemade lunch and bring it with me to school.

Getting ready as quickly as possible, I grabbed my bag and books and left the classroom. I didn't want to go to the cafeteria at all. I was easier to not get involved into any kind of drama that way. I am normally a drama-free person and I dislike a person who attracts it. However, I can admit that my main reason for avoiding the cafeteria was that I didn't want to the see idiot and his crew.

I started to make my way around to my secret hiding spot and just have lunch there. This place had not been revealed to anyone, and hopefully it shall stay hidden. It was the only place where I could find true sanctuary in this wretched school and I was going to enjoy it. Alone. I sat down on the ground and then started to eat my lunch peacefully, with no one to interrupt me this time. No more devil.

-  
><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So man, you're not angry?" asked Ryan.

"Why should I be angry?" asked Syaoran.

"Mei Lin and Jamie, duh?" said Ryan

"I honestly don't know what I'm feeling. Jamie can have Mei Lin. The Ice Queen will be my queen," promised Syaoran.

The guys looked up at Syaoran with a surprise written on their faces. Today had been one heck of a surprise, and it looked like things would turn even more interesting soon.

"So you made a bet with the Ice-Queen and she accepted?" asked a curious Takashi.

Syaoran nodded his head, and then the guys slapped Syaoran in the back. Eriol suddenly piped up with a comment. "Way to go man; you almost got her!"

"I'll make sure that I do," Said Syaoran cheekily.

The guys chuckled and then rolled their eyes. The group was now enjoying their moment of relative peace without a certain Jamie to stir the pot.

"How long do you think Jamie is going to last with Mei Lin?" asked Mika suddenly.

The guys rolled their eyes and then Eriol responded with, "Who knows? Shit happens, and it's life, dude."

"True love happens when the time is right," Said Takashi blushing.

The guys started to shake their head in amusement and then laughed out loud. It seemed as if everyone was in the love mode, especially the jocks and the cheerleading squad. Almost everyone had a crush or a lover, it felt like –everyone except a certain Ice-Queen, who did not care for anyone to be around her. It felt like their spring of life had finally begun, and they were okay with that; at least, for now they were.

Ends of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 A Final Decision

Chapter 10: A Final Decision  
>It was another boring day of school and I couldn't handle it anymore. The last year was supposed to be fun and relaxing, but to me it's nothing but a lot of work and bullshit to take from teachers. Even though it's turned out to be a lot of work to handle normally, I am still getting good grades. Satisfied with my work, I started to continue to make my final decision with Syaoran Li.<p>

I prefer to call him by his full name since he is the King of this high school. But still, he is not my King. Getting to the point, I admit I like the title of my name "Ice-Queen" that was given to me by my peers. Just because I'm the Ice-Queen of this school, it doesn't mean I'm the stupid asshole Queen or anybody else in general.

Strolling gracefully along the hallways, I decided to look for Li and give him my decision concerning the bet. After looking for him for a good ten minutes, I spotted my enemy near the gym section by the basketball court with his friends. I usually thought he would be at the football section instead of basketball. But whatever; it's none of my concern so I won't say anything about it.

"Syaoran, she's here," said a voice that I recognized as belonging to Li's friend Eriol.

Syaoran Li turned around with surprise written over his face. It would have been comical if he didn't annoy me so much. Recovering himself quickly, he then spoke to me in his usual annoying voice. "What brings you here, Kinomoto?"

"I've made my final decision for our bet, Li. I hope you keep your words by the end of our bargain."

"By the name of my family, I will keep my word until the bet is over, Kinomoto. Are you positive that you are done deciding?"

"Yes, I have. Do you have a problem with it?" I asked

"No, I don't have a problem. What is your decision?"

I stared deeply into his dark brown eyes and then I answered his question. "I've decided our bet will take place over Dance Dance Revolution."

Whispers and chatting were heard from the jock gang as soon as I mentioned the popular dancing game. I chose to ignore the whispers, because I was focusing my attention on my rival. As I studied his face, I couldn't detect any emotions from him. However, I had a feeling that he would like this bet a lot. His crew was also surprised that I picked out this game instead of other obvious sports and events.

I couldn't blame them because I was the one that made the decisions for our final play. I made this choice, so it should give me ample opportunities to win against Syaoran Li. I started to stare at the obnoxious jerk as he began to make his decision as to whether he should accept or decline. Suddenly, I heard his calming voice, brimming over with confidence. (Truth be told, I happen to like that in a man, having a lot of confidence and showing it without any hesitation.)

"I accept your deal, Kinomoto. Just state your time and place."

"Meet me at the arcade at 2:30 P.M. afterschool."

"I know. Anything else I can do for you today?" he asked in that same strong voice that made me a little giddy on the inside.

"Don't disturb me in my lessons hours. Until then; I'll see you."

With that said and done, I turned to walk away from Syaoran Li, and did not look back at him. I am Sakura Kinomoto, and I will win against him. Walking faster in the other direction, I approached my math class. However, I felt today was going to be a very long, tiring day.

-  
>"Syaoran, your Ice-Queen is feisty. Are you sure you're going to win in the dancing game?" asked Mika.<p>

The guys snickered at Mika's comment and at their leader. Syaoran, on the other hand, was laughing his head off and then he answered seriously, "I am going to win."

Eriol said, "I think a few of us have classes with your Ice-Queen, Syaoran. The girls have chorus with Kinomoto. I thought I might share this news with you, wolf-boy."

The guys laughed out loud as they saw Syaoran face change from serious to annoyed. He then tersely said, "Shut the fuck up, Eriol. But thanks anyway."

"No problem. By the way, Takashi, shouldn't you go to your math class? You have it with the Ice-Queen, right?" Eriol asked nonchalantly.

Takashi answers back without hesitation, "Yes, I do. And yes, I should be going, so see you guys after school."

With that said and done the guys bid goodbye to one another then walked separately to their classrooms.

-  
><strong>-Math Class-<br>**I took a look around in my classroom. Mei Lin and her girlfriends aren't in my class and I am relieved to know that. However, I noticed one of the guys from the jock gang is here with me and after a few seconds of thinking, I remembered his name was Takashi. I've heard some rumors about him of course. If you're in a gang, you're bound to hear rumors about yourself and you have that coming.

That is why I'm relieved I'm not in a gang. The rumor going around about Takashi was that he's really friendly and shy. He is also going out with the cheerleader named Chiharu. Even though I'm not related to them in any way really, I still have some rumors going around about me, and I fucking hate it. I also can't do anything about it.

I looked at the equation on the board, and decided that I hated this problem because it looked somewhat complicated. However, I answered the question anyway and realized that it was a typical true or false question with equations. The equation was 'the inequality |x + 1| 0 has no solution, true or false?' The answer is true.

"Takashi, please answer question #1 on the following worksheet. Is it true that x+10 has no solution, or is it false?" asked the teacher sternly, who was testing her students.

Everyone held their breath as they looked at Takashi, who didn't appear to be feeling nervous. Suddenly, his voice came out plainly as he answered the question without doubt. "The answer is true."

I let out a breath of relief as he answers the question. Seriously, who the heck likes math anyway? I wanted to laugh at myself for asking this question but I didn't. I believe that each of us has a brain and if you don't then you must be fucking stupid and ridiculous.

I started to look at the clock that was hanging in front of the classroom where the teacher was standing. The clock read "11:30 A.M.", which meant class was going to be over because everyone has lunch period soon. Even teachers have their lunch in half an hour.

Speaking of the game I've chosen, I always studied how people play DDR in the arcade. It was a smart thing I learn from it, so I don't lose in general. I also learned in advance how to play DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). I figured that if I chose this option, Syaoran Li couldn't win me over. Well, that's what I thought and I hoped for it too. I was a bit excited to battle with him afterschool in the arcade.

Arcades are very popular hang outs for thousands of people who live in Japan. Many teenagers and adults like to spend their free time on arcades, including me myself, who goes there with my brother and his friend Yukito. As I thought of my brother and my former crush, I remember that I heard they were coming back home soon and I couldn't wait to catch up with them. Finally, the teacher spoke to us in a very happy voice.

"Alright class, you are dismissed early."

The class cheered in uproar, chattering as they got ready to leave the classroom. I was definitely in a good mood because no one was disturbing me at the moment.

"Thank you God, that class is now over," I thought silently to myself.

Before I left the classroom, I could see the teacher was engaged into a conversation with Takashi. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I assumed it was a good thing since they were both smiling from ear to ear. Without saying goodbye to Takashi (because that would be highly out of character for myself), I decided to head out of my classroom and went to my secret place to eat my lunch in silence.

As I was walking in the empty hallways, I spotted a cheerleader from Mei Lin crew's and couldn't help but grimace for that. Walking up closer to take a look, I noticed it was Tomoyo Daidouji, who appeared to be having difficulty holding a large stack of textbooks. Taking a breath, I made up my mind to help her.

"Do you need help, Daidouji-san?" I asked.

Tomoyo whipped around with a surprised look on her face to see I was standing near her. Looking upon her face carefully, I could also tell that she was rather relieved.

"Yes, I do need a little help, thanks. And please, call me Tomoyo," she said kindly.

"Alright, I won't use honorifics with you then. Just call me Sakura."

Tomoyo let out a small smile and thanked me again in appreciation. So without wasting any more time, I took some textbooks from Tomoyo's hands. I was curious as to why she has so many textbooks with her and couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you have so many textbooks to carry Tomoyo?"

"I'm bringing extra textbooks home so I can study them for a test in my advance classes. I assume you do the same right, Sakura?"

"Yes, you are right."

As we continued to walk down the hallways, we were near our lockers and I realized that I haven't gone to mine for a very long time. Probably because I never have a need to use my locker.

Actually, in retrospect, I found our encounter very amusing and surprising. Maybe because Tomoyo has a friendly aura around her and I like it very much. To be honest, I felt like I was becoming another person instead of my cold exterior. I felt as if Tomoyo could see through me without any troubles. I also heard from many people that Tomoyo is a nice person, and I believe those rumors to be true. So maybe, just maybe, we can be friends.

"Would you like to have lunch with my group, Sakura? Mei Lin is not there, so don't worry. We would all like to meet you very much. What do you think?"

"_Should I have lunch with them? Or should I not_?" I thought to myself as I was having difficulty to make my decision.

I really was having trouble with this matter, and I couldn't believe I got myself tangle into this situation. Sometimes, I'm too nice for my own good. I just can't seem to not help people, but only this time I guess, it wouldn't kill me. I looked up at Tomoyo, who was smiling and eager to know my answer. I took a deep breath and then answered her question.

Ends of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 A Lunch Date and Competition

Chapter 11: A Lunch Date and a Competition

"What is your decision, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

Finally making up my mind, I decided to answer her question. "Yes, I would love to have lunch with you girls."

"Glad to hear that, they will be delighted to see you. Please come with me."

With that said and done, I decided to follow Tomoyo out of the locker room and out to the school cafeteria. Don't get me wrong; I still don't want fame or popularity because I have all that already. I figure since all the popular students are with me in class, I might as well be friends with some of them.

I admit that I am changing in a good way. I can feel that Tomoyo is in a very happy mood because I agreed to eat lunch with her and her crew.

"We're going to arrive there soon, so don't mind the other people there." she said, grabbing my attention.

A few moments later, we arrived at the cafeteria. It was my first time stepping into this big space that was filled with so many students. From the corner of my eye, I could see many groupies that were hanging around with others. I shouldn't have felt out of place, but I did, even though I believed Tomoyo and the girls would assist me.

As we walked deeper into the cafeteria, I could feel all eyes were on me as if they never saw a girl before, and their attention was irritating me to no end. I chose to ignore their whispers and stares as I walked with Tomoyo to her table, which was occupied by her crew only. Walking up closer, I saw three remaining cheerleaders as they friendly greeted us.

"Welcome, Kinomoto-san," Said a girl that I recognized as Rika Sasaki.

"You all may call me Sakura," I said.

For some reason, I felt very comfortable with the girls as if I was meant to be there with them. I finally recognized the girls by their names. There, sitting across from me, was Rika Sasaki; Chiharu Mihara; and Naoko Yanagisawa. Now I understood why I received so many stares earlier; they knew who I was. I was the Ice-Queen, and here I was with other people instead of being by myself. It must have shocked them a bit..

"You don't have to introduce yourselves. I am good at remembering faces and names," I said, finally surprising them.

"Only if you say so, Sakura-Chan," Said Chiharu cheerfully along with Naoko and Rika.

A small smile appeared on my face. The girls seemed to be very nice to me. I really liked the friendly aura that surrounded them. I guess it wouldn't hurt to call them friends, but the biggest problem on my mind was their undisputed leader, Mei Lin Li. I was extremely curious because I hadn't seen her for awhile. Not that I cared for her wellbeing, but it is a proven fact that you have to watch your own back when you have a rival.

"You are wondering where Mei Lin is, right, Sakura?" asked Naoko, to figure what was on my mind fairly easily.

I gave a small nod as to show that I was curious. "What happened to her?" I asked.

"She's occupied by Jamie. They started dating after he asked her out," Said Rika, rolling her eyes

Nodding my head and understanding the meaning behind the message, I wasn't surprised because Jamie was pretty obvious with Mei Lin if you asked me. But now, I was relieved not to be bothered by the stupid bitch.

"Sakura, do you make your own lunch or you have a maid at home?" asked Chiharu in a teasing voice.

I looked down at my lunch, and it was my usual ham and Swiss sandwich along with a Kani Salad. "I made it myself," I said

The girls looked at me in wonder and surprise. I could either assume they might know how to cook or they didn't and were amazed that I did. So I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask them either way.

"Do you girls cook?" I asked.

The girls shook their heads, and I guessed my assumption was correct. But one should know right? Then, suddenly, Naoko turned around to face me and said, "Tomoyo can cook and bake. Just us girls can't, Sakura."

"Oh, I see. That's great."

Tomoyo blushed. "You might be a better cook than I am though, Sakura."

"That's not true; everyone is different," I said

"You're right about that one. Sakura, what are you doing afterschool?" asked Rika with sudden interest.

I couldn't tell them I was meeting up with Syaoran and his gang, so I decided to be honest with the girls, to a point.

"I'm hanging out with a friend after. Why do you ask?"

"We figured we'd ask if you want to join us at the arcade later. What do you say?"

Before I could answer Rika back, a voice suddenly interrupted our conversation. "She will be with me later, Rika."

The girls turned around to find their boyfriends and the devil himself, Syaoran Li, right behind us. Instantly, I felt very annoyed with him. Did he chose this moment to humiliate me? Because if so, I found that to be very stupid and annoying.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kinomoto," Said Syaoran cheekily and then he continued his speech. "Did you miss me that much that you came here?"

"No," I shot back.

Everyone was surprised and interested in watching us, like this was some kind of movie. Rika decided to step in the conversation to save me from hell.

"I asked Sakura. I didn't ask you, Syaoran," she said calmly.

"It's the same thing, isn't it? She'll be with me in the arcade later. If you come with us, then your boyfriends will explain what is happening," he answered haughtily.

Rika rolled her eyes, and then proceeded to ignore Syaoran. The rest were still watching us with complete interest, and I was seriously getting annoyed. Why the fuck did they choose to step in and interrupt everyone's mood? I had to look at this rationally while reining in my temper. They are the cheerleaders' boyfriends after all.

"Kinomoto, see you at 2:30. Don't forget our date," Said Syaoran cheekily.

"I won't forget," I snapped.

I could tell the girls were very surprised by my interactions with Syaoran. They were unexpected at times, and sometimes I can't help but like what we share. But I won't tell that to the devil himself because it's ridiculous.

"Sakura, let's eat our lunch," Said Tomoyo cheerfully, ignoring the stares from the audience.

The cheerleaders' boyfriends hugged their girlfriends before departing to get their lunches. Unfortunately, I was stuck with the devil and his crew for the whole entire lunch period. My life was over like literally.

My life was most definitely over when the guys came back from the other side. Now, they're sitting with us and Li himself chose to sit next to me! I so wanted to throw a tantrum, but then it would've made me look childish and so I decided not to.

"My life is so good today because I have the most beautiful girl sitting next to me," Said Syaoran dramatically.

The guys snickered at his comment, while the girls rolled their eyes. As for my reaction, I decided to ignore him. Aha! I finally thought of something to say, so I said it out loud before I put too much thought into it.

"My life changed so dramatically because a devil sat next to me. Are you familiar with that, Syaoran Li?" I asked.

The whole table stared back in surprise that I'd finally spoken. It appeared that they thought that I would let him get away with whatever he wanted. It wasn't so and I wanted to make sure that they knew that.

"Oh my! My queen has spoken. I, Syaoran Li, am a devil and that devil loves you dearly."

"And I don't love you."

"OUCH! That hurts!" said a voice, which I found out belonged to Ryan.

The guys laughed at Syaoran's dumbfounded face, and I couldn't help but smirk. I looked at down at my Gucci watch, and noticed that it said 12:45 P.M. Time seemed to have pass by very quickly surprisingly, and I realized that our meeting was coming up soon. I couldn't wait until I showed him who the winner was going to be. It was going to be me, Sakura Kinomoto!

Two Hours Later….

The arcade was very crowded and I was a little bit nervous because I hate crowds with a passion. The new group that was determined to take me in was watching me and Syaoran with careful attention. Finally, Syaoran Li broke the ice, as he spoke to me and his crew.

"You guys will be the judges of me and Kinomoto as we dance. And you guys will choose three songs for us too."

The group nodded their heads, letting us know that they accepted the terms of agreement. Everyone quickly surrounded us as we stepped onto the dancing platforms that were waiting for us.

"You're going to lose, Kinomoto," he said assuredly.

"In your dreams!" I shot back.

"GOOD LUCK, SAKUKRA," Shouted Rika and the other girls.

I was waiting very patiently. Then, the song 'Butterfly' by started and everyone was staring at me and Syaoran tentatively. As the song started, I let all my feelings go and danced.

Ai yai i yai

Ai yai i yai

Ai yai i yai

Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)

I started to dance freely as my legs stretched out to move around on the platform. My feet stepped up and down and from right to left. I couldn't pay attention to Syaoran Li because I had to focus on my own body.

I've been searching for a man,

All across Japan.

Just to find, to find my samurai.

Someone who is strong,

But still a little shy,

Yes, I need, I need my samurai.

While stepping on the arrows, I started to dance gracefully into the beats. The station yelled out perfects and greats for combination as I moved to the rhythm. I heard a lot of whispers from the crowd, but I couldn't hear what they were saying since my attention was so focused on my task and my annoying opponent. Surprisingly, he was pretty good too.

Ai yai i yai,

I'm your little butterfly,

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky.

"I have to out beat him," I thought to myself.

As I saw double arrows moving across the screen, I started to jump up high and hit the score marks. The crowd started to cheer with enthusiasm, and I was glad that the song is about two minutes long. So, I waited for the chorus part to show up to get ahead of the annoying boy at my side.

Ai yai i yai

Ai yai i yai

Ai yai i yai

Where's my samurai?

Jumping gracefully like a ballerina, I twisted around, left to right, hitting all the arrows with perfects marks. The chorus was ending soon and I focused the last of my move.

"I did it!" I thought with glee and happiness. I started to look at my score with Syaoran's and both of us were surprised. Looking up at the score board, my results were double AAs and the devil did as well. We were tied.

Elsewhere in the Arcade….

Unknown to Sakura and Syaoran, they were being watched by a girl who was surprised and full of jealousy, which were written over her face and in her eyes. Her hands clenched into tight fists as she watched her ex-boyfriend happy with another female. To make it worst, the female was her rival. This girl was no other than Mei Lin Li, who was standing aside from the crowd.

"Mei, are you alright?" asked Jamie worriedly.

"Jamie, I'll be fine."

Of course, that was a lie. Mei Lin Li was so jealous that nothing else was able to banish the thoughts. She'd never seen Syaoran that happy before, and it pissed her off because it meant he'd never been happy with her.

"I will get you, Sakura Kinomoto. If I can't have Syaoran, then no one can," Mei Lin thought darkly to herself.

Ends of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 : A Continued Annoyance

Chapter 12: A Continued Annoyance  
>I was glad that the first song was over because it took a lot of me to dance like that. I could tell everyone was amazed by my movements because they were very graceful. I started to turn around as I thought I saw someone who was staring at my back too intently. However, when I looked upon the crowd, I couldn't find that person and I quickly shook that thought away.<p>

"Sakura, catch," Rika yelled as she threw me a water bottle.

I gladly caught the bottle in one hand and drained it because I was very thirsty. Looking upon my rival, Syaoran Li, he was also resting his feet from dancing. I had to admit we were a good pair at dancing. Of course I would never tell him. He'd only be cheeky with me, I thought.

"Round two, Kinomoto! Get Ready!" said Syaoran with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, feeling my strength return after drinking the cool water. This time, Takashi stood up and picked the second song for us. His selection surprised me. Takashi looked my way, giving me a kindly smile before stepping back. It was Bumble Bee by Bambee. I almost wanted to laugh at Syaoran Li's face. It seemed that his crew was joking with him as much as me because he was dumbfounded again.

**Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<strong>

**Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<strong>**  
><strong>  
>The song had officially started and the crowd erupted into applause as they began rooting for us. Ignoring the crowd's attention, I shifted to focus on my own arrows. This would be a piece of cake.<p>

**Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<strong>

I turned from right to left and left to right as the arrows came up again. Gracefully as I was, I hit all the marks with perfects in a row of combination. The arrows and colors merged together and I fought my vision to look carefully for a hidden arrow. Stepping with all my strength, I danced again to the beat.

**My heart skips a beat  
>When you walk in the room<br>I go boom boom boom  
>You go zoom zoom zoom<br>You're my playboy, playtoy  
>Lover and my friend<br>I wanna be with you until the end**

I kind of have got distracted as I heard the words **"**playboy**"**and** "**playtoy.**"** I let out a small curse, and I could've sworn that Syaoran Li chuckled. It was enough that I figured his stupid friends chose this song on purpose! I hated this fucking song! Damn it!

**I give my heart and my soul to you  
>To make you see it's true<br>I'm so confused, baby, can't you see  
>Please come and rescue me<strong>

The arrow kept popping up at a fast speed, so I decided to catch up by hitting all my marks without missing any. Suddenly, I felt that same annoying presence staring at my back while dancing along with the devil. I couldn't stand this feeling because it felt like I was being watched by someone whose eyes were piercing through my soul.

I felt like I was being stabbed over and over, I did not like this feeling at all. Without a warning, I missed a couple of arrows to the beat as I lost my concentration. It wasn't the crowd that was bothering me greatly; it was one of the people from the crowd that was watching me. Whoever it was, he or she didn't like me and I assumed that, with the amount of hatred that was being thrown my way, it could have only been two people.

While waiting for the ending part to come up, I did my last moves getting a combination of the 125 hits. Shifting my eyes to the score board, I realized that I lost this round of game. My eyes slitted narrowly as I calmed myself down. I only had one more try to win. If I lost the third round, then it meant I would have to join the cheerleader squad.

It's not that I hate cheerleaders, really. I just can't stand their leader, Mei Lin Li. She's always tried to target me, especially since the time she tried to slap me. I still remember when Syaoran Li have saved me from her. It gave him power over me that I resented greatly. However, my real problem was that I could tell that if I joined the cheerleader squad, then I would truly become one of them and it wouldn't make me any different from _her_.

And everyone knows that I'm better than that bitch.

Eriol stood up from his area and chose the final song, snapping me out of my nasty, circular thoughts for a moment. What if I lost the bet to Syaoran Li on purpose? If he wants to win, then I could let him think he won. But it didn't mean I was handing myself to him on a silver platter. He would have another thing coming.

I started to stretch my feet and arms as I continued standing in the same spot as before. Finally, the song came on – Dam Dariam by Joga. And this song is really stupid if you ask me.

**Fallin' in love  
>Fallin' in love<strong>

**I need your love in every way  
>And I feel this every day<br>'Cause I have too many tears  
>To fall in love again<br>**

My feet moved accordingly to the dance system as I hit the arrows again and again. I was thinking that I needed to step up my game with the devil and my rival, Mei Lin Li. "_She doesn't deserve Syaoran Li,_" I thought to myself.

As the song speed up on its own, I started to miss a lot of arrows purposely. Of course, everyone was unaware of my real motive. A moment later, after the song had wound down, everyone shifted their attention to the final score. I failed, and Syaoran Li won the last game of Dance Dance Revolution. Syaoran turn to me and smirked in glory.

"You have lost, Kinomoto," said Syaoran knowingly.

I looked over at the cheerleaders, and they all welcomed me with a smile. Everyone in their crew knew what was happening, but the crowd of unknown people didn't know the significance of what was going on. I, Sakura Kinomoto, have lost this battle to the devil himself.

"You can tell yourself however many times it takes for you to fall asleep at night, _Li_. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

With that said and done, I left the devil gaping at my back. I couldn't get away fast enough, away from his stupid, smug face and his overbearing personality. I didn't even want to look at him.

"Syaoran, run after her," Said Eriol.

After I heard that comment, I quickly made a left turn outside of the arcade. "KINOMOTO, wait!" shouted Syaoran.

A second later, I felt a hand on my wrist that was stopping me from escaping. I turned around to face the most annoying devil in the world. We were now on the sidewalk, away from the crowds of people that were in the arcade.

"Kinomoto, you should know that I will always catch you if you run. You should know that by now," he said with a cute smirk.

I wanted to slap myself for thinking his smirk was cute. But, I guess, it wouldn't hurt if he didn't know the truth.

"Li, you are overbearing and impossible!"

He smirked again and then said to me, "Of course I am. That's what makes the chasing fun, isn't it? And you like it."

"Impossible. How would you know how I feel? Last time I checked you're not a psychic."

"Everything is possible, Kinomoto; you just have to make it happen."

I rolled my eyes at the most impossible guy I'd ever encountered in my whole entire life. He still would not let me go even if I tried. Damn it! I hated this guy! But sometimes, I felt something when I was with him, and I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself.

Suddenly, without warning I felt Li's hands around my waist. For the moment, I couldn't feel anything except his arms around me. "You like this, Kinomoto; don't deny it."

I shook my head as an answer to his question. "No, I don't," I bit out, which made him laugh out loud. It annoyed me because he knew I was lying.

Suddenly, a voice called out, furious, interrupting our moment. "Get your hands off my sister, bastard!"

I was surprised as Li let go of me instantly, and then we turned around to face my brother and my former crush Yukito.

"Sister?" questioned Syaoran as he looked at me while ignoring my brother and Yukito.

"He's my brother. Li, I have to go."

"Wait, I'm not done yet."

"You two are done talking. Kaijuu, you better come home with me now!" said Touya.

Without answering Li, I started to follow my brother and Yukito back home. I was shocked and surprised by Li and Touya. My brother was very over-protective of me, and he didn't any guy near me. I could feel Li's eyes on my back as I walked away from him. A small smile appeared on my face secretly as we made our way home.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a surprised man was watching them from his car. He hadn't been aware that his daughter was acquainted with the young man from the Li family. Now, as he saw them together with his own eyes, he was surprised. He was also surprised that his son had come back to Tokyo. Fujitaka Kinomoto watched his children disappear from view.

"I've changed my mind, I am going home," he ordered.

The butler of the Kinomoto family nodded his head, and then he started to make a turn.

"_Home,"_thought Fujitaka.

A place where he hadn't been in a long time. However, it appeared that he had some business to attend to, something that would actually give him pleasure.

Ends of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: A Not So Silent War

Chapter 13: A Not-So-Silent War

Instead of going home as we were supposed to, my brother Touya decided to go to a local coffee shop that was not far away from home. I was very relieved to know that Yukito was with us. It would keep Touya's stupidity to a minimum. I was glad for that. After we all sat down in our seats, Yukito decided to be the one to break the ice and speak first.

"I'm going to get our drinks. Touya, don't be so hard on your sister please. Sakura, mochachino this time?" he asked. I nodded and turned to stare at my dumb brother as his friend went off to the counter to pick up our drinks.

Touya was staring at me with a straight face. It was hard to tell what he had on his mind, but I had a feeling he wanted to know why I was with Syaoran Li earlier.

"Is not what you think, Touya," I said only hesitating slightly.

Touya gave me a questioning look. Before I could speak again, Yukito returned with our drinks. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked cautiously.

"No. I was just about to tell Touya what happened today."

"So, tell us then. We will listen, right, Touya?" Yukito teased, smiling.

"To start from the very beginning, I made a bet with Syaoran Li. The bet was that I could choose an activity or sporting event that I'm good at with only three chances of winning against him. So, I chose Dance Dance Revolution, and I have lost the bet. The stipulation was that if I lost, I'd have to join the cheerleading squad. If I won, then Syaoran Li would not bother me until I graduate from high school."

I sighed heavily as I looked at my brother and Yukito. Yukito then said to me, "Please continue, Sakura. I'm sure Touya wouldn't be rash with you."

I smiled in appreciation. I was stupidly glad to have Yukito there with me. The tight grip he had on my older brother's arm insured that Touya would at least stay seated while I spoke. So then I continued my explanation through clenched teeth. This next part wasn't going to be any easier for my hotheaded brother to accept. "I lost. So, I tried running away from Syaoran Li because I didn't want to stay there longer. But he ran after me and stopped me from disappearing. That's how you two saw us in that situation, and it was his fault really. I'm not the type to let a man approach me like that, but I got distracted. This is my explanation of what happened, Touya, so please say something."

"Fine! Explanation accepted. If I come across that Chinese bastard, I will kill him myself," he snarled.

I started to feel relief as my brother said that to me. It was short-lived, however. He turned to face me with a straight face and said, "I don't like him because I know his motives, Saku. So, just be careful with him and other people you're around with."

Yukito suddenly spoke his mind, "Touya, Sakura is a grown woman. I'm pretty sure she can handle herself, and, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's pretty natural for that young man to be attracted to your sister. Is that right, Sakura?"

I started to smile then I replied to him, "Yes, I suppose so, Yukito-san."

Touya groaned in frustration. "You're interrupting me on purpose, Yukito!"

"So I did, and with good intentions, I assure you. No hard feelings, Touya."

Yukito winked at me and I started to giggle at his reaction to my brother's frustration. A moment later, I could tell Touya was back to his normal self, and I was eternally grateful to know that. He's not very pleasant when he's angry. Touya looked down at his watch and frowned.

"It's getting late; we need to get home, Saku."

I nodded my head and we paid for our bills for the coffee. The three of us began walking towards our neighborhood, but at the intersection near our home, Yukito walked in the opposite direction, leaving me and Touya alone as we followed the road straight to our obscenely large house.

We were both quiet, as if we were dreading going there. And I suppose we were. Neither of us had many good memories of the place. Home was a place where we both had to go. And had we did, even if we weren't happy because of our father.

-**Kinomoto Mansion-**

As we stepped into the mansion, we noticed our father was already in the house. That was a surprise. I looked up at my brother, and he was experiencing the same reaction as I was. For some strange reason, I felt that my father was up to something.

Usually, our father stayed away as much as Touya did. I'd begun to get used to the feeling of living alone over the last year while Fujitaka did whatever it is he did and Touya attended classes and worked all the time. Except, this time, he was here, looking as if it was normal. Then, suddenly, his voice spoke to us in a friendly manner, "I would like to have dinner with you two this evening. It's been awhile since I was at home. Would you two care to join me?"

I looked at Touya as he nodded his head, meaning that he agreed to join our father for dinner. I could tell that we were both thinking that he was up to something and that this would be the best way to find out what it was. So I answered him in a calm, collected voice, "We shall join you, father."

"Good; I shall see you in the dining room in ten minutes."

**Ten minutes later…**

I walked into the dining room and saw that it was neat and organized. The maids must have cleaned it to make us feel welcome at home. I grimaced inwardly at the word "home" because we surely don't act like one family. Plates of food were being served by the maids and so were drinks and other things. It was so cold and precise, just like everything Fujitaka touched.

I sat in my usual seat -facing my brother and to our father's right. Out of nowhere, our father began to speak to us.

"I am very glad that you two have joined me for dinner," he said without hesitation. "I did not know you were coming back today, Touya. How was work?"

I watched my brother raise an eyebrow as he tried to read our father's facial features, but to no avail. If our father wanted something, then usually he would say something nice to us first. It's a habit which irks us a lot, and especially now.

"It was meant to be a surprise, father. Work is the same as usual."

"I see. That is great. How is school, Sakura?"

This time it was my turn to make faces, but I tried my best to be respectful towards him so it would be over sooner. I carefully made my response. "School is the same for everyday for me, father."

I looked up to see my father's reaction. He appeared to be amused by my answer. "How is your love life, Sakura?"

Shock and surprise were the first things to register with me. I really didn't know how to answer that question. I heard a snicker coming from my brother, and I really wanted to kick him under the table. "What do you mean about my love life, father?"

"I meant what I said, Sakura. Can't you give me a humble answer?"

"I am not dating anyone, father," I said truthfully through clenched teeth.

My father became even more amused with my answer, but I could tell he was not going to let go of this subject very easily and I fucking hated this subject already!

"I believe that you're not, Sakura. However, I do believe what I saw with my own eyes today. What I meant is this: I did not know you are acquainted with the young Li."

My eyes popped out as I realized my father's meaning behind this whole charade. He saw us today, which explained everything. I heard another snicker coming from my brother, and I was beyond fucking annoyed.

"I am not acquainted with Li Syaoran, father. He is simply a classmate. I find him to be an overbearing and impossible man to be around for longer than three seconds. Therefore, we are not acquainted."

For some reason, I'd lost my appetite. It was more than likely because I didn't want to face the fact that I did feel something for the devil. Of course, my father and my brother didn't have to know that. That was for me to know and keep only. I needed to get away from my father immediately before he asked any more questions.

"May I please be excused, father?" I said out loud.

"You may leave. I have something to discuss with your brother, so please enjoy the rest of your evening, Sakura."

I nodded in relief, and then turned to laugh at my brother. Now he's the one with the annoyed look on his face. As I stood up from my seat, I started to walk away from my brother and my father calmly, when what I really wanted to do was run to my room as fast as I could. Tonight was alternately amusing and stupid. I would have to be careful the next time, because I didn't want my father to know about the bet I made and lost to Li Syaoran.

-  
><strong>Fujitaka POV<strong>

As I watched my children leave the dining room, I couldn't help but be completely diverted. I'd definitely hit a button with Sakura and I could tell that she was in denial of her real feelings, if what I saw earlier today was any indication. Today's happenings have surprised me to no end.

I did not know my daughter was fond of the youngest of the Li family. They were so intimate that they were holding each other in public, despite Sakura's protests of her indifference. My hands started to clench into tight fists as I remembered my beloved dead wife. No! I will not think about her death at this moment! It is no matter that Sakura begins to look more and more like Nadeshiko with every day that passes. I had business to attend to regarding my daughter and son. But in this case, I get the answers I needed.

As I took out my cell phone, I quickly dial a detective's number that I've known by heart for a while now. It is great to have so many useful connections because they can help you with anything you need. And as a father, this _was_ my business.

"Hello, Fujitaka. How can I help you?" asked a voice that I could clearly remember from the old days.

"Business as always; I want you to watch over my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto, while she's in school and outside of school. Do your job, and you will be highly rewarded."

"Consider it done. I will do what you wish, Fujitaka. Have a nice day."

"Good."

I hung up the phone before the detective can reply. No matter what occurs between us as family members, it _is my_ business to attend to matters like this, especially my young, beautiful daughter.

-  
><strong>-The Next Day in School – Sakura's POV<strong>

I gasped as I opened my locker. Inside was a horrible mess, and I didn't want to believe that it was real! Red paint was splashed all over the locker and on my textbooks and other belongings! Looking deeply inside the locker, I stared at a note with open eyes. It was un-fucking-believable.

"_Fear me Kinomoto. If you ignore this, I will get you_!" – Mei Lin Li

My hands started to clench into tight fists, as I pieced two and two together. I know who was piercing me with their eyes in the arcade! It was Mei Lin Li, that stupid bitch!

"_I am not scared of you, bitch; bring it on,"_ I thought to myself.

If Mei Lin pulled one more stunt on me, then basically she was asking for war. A smirk came upon my face as I figured out exactly what to do next with her.

"_I'm coming for you, bitch,_" I thought to myself with an evil laugh.

-  
><strong>-Music Class-<strong>

I barely made it on time for music class after finding my locker in that state, and I couldn't help but be relieved. My record of perfect attendance was in no conditioned to be ruined. Not even stupid Chinese whores could get me down. The first thing I noticed was Mei Lin and her crew of cheerleaders in the same class! What a disgrace! I would have to deal with that annoying bitch, and soon, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be a Kinomoto.

The class size appeared to be small, with only females – another thing to give me some relief. No Syaoran Li for another hour of the day, even if I did have to deal with his fucking cousin. I recognized some faces, but couldn't remember their names. For me, it was either you stuck out or you didn't. The teacher wasn't in class yet, so it gave us time to spare.

I wanted to talk to the girls in the cheerleading crew, but I didn't want to be bothered by the stupid bitch across from me. She gave me a truly pathetic death glare and then she said in an annoying voice that I couldn't stand, "Oh my, I didn't know that there's a fly in here. It's so annoying!"

I rolled my eyes at the stupid cow, trying to ignore the way my stomach twisted in disgust. I mean, really, were we still in fifth grade? Surely she could come up with something better than _that._ No matter. She would get hers soon. My eyes darkened as I focused onto my rival. I was studying the cheerleaders as well because it seemed as if they didn't want to side against their annoying leader. I hate spineless people.

Suddenly, our teacher joined the classroom and spoke to us in a friendly manner. I believe her name was Miss,Akizuki.

"Welcome, girls. I am your music teacher, and you all may call me ." She flashed a small grin that was oddly soothing to my jangled nerves. "First things first, I have to test you all with a simple solo so I know where to put you. Anyone like to volunteer first?"

Every girl seemed to want to avoid this matter as I continued to study them across from where I was sitting. Unfortunately, the cow had something to say, and I knew I wasn't going to like it at all!

"Yes, Mei Lin?" asked .

A smirk crawled across the bitch's face, and then she said with sugary false sweetness, "I would volunteer first, but I think Kinomoto-san would be perfect, . Isn't that right, Kinomoto-san?" She gave me a challenging look that made me want to smack her across the room.

I tried not to be rude with the rest of class, but it seemed that the girls were amused by this tension between us. This was Mei Lin's pathetic plan to humiliate me in class. But she didn't know that I can actually sing, so I would have to show her who the best one in this class was.

"Would you like to sing first, Sakura? I will gladly appreciate that," said .

I nodded my head and gave her a verbal reply. "I have no problem with it. But, I have a small request. I wish to choose my own song for this solo."

"Alright, you may start anytime now."

Without any hesitation, I took out my mini iPod Nano. It was a simple device, and I was glad that it was simple to use. As I plugged my iPod to the stereo, the song started and I began to sing with the microphone provided. For some reason, I felt brave and encouraged to sing with all I had.

**Once so long ago  
>My heart has crushed<br>And turned to stone  
>Now a cold massage<br>Protects and shields  
>Their words that goes<strong>

Everyone was surprised at my tone of voice, especially the teacher and the stupid bitch. While ignoring everyone's surprised faces, I continued to sing with all my heart.

**CHORUS  
>Here comes the Ice Queen<br>No heart and no emotions  
>So it seems<br>But they don't really know how I can be  
>Don't judge me based on what you see<br>The ****lonely**** ice cold wind  
>No one is ever good enough it seems<br>I'm just a little shy, misunderstood  
>You think that you could melt my heart<br>Then break the ice**

**Snow fell all around  
>Onto the ground<br>They put me down  
>Trapped beneath the ice<br>No sign of fire  
>But still they cry<strong>

**CHORUS  
>Here comes the Ice Queen<br>No heart and no emotions  
>So it seems<br>But they don't really know how I can be  
>Don't judge me based on what you see<br>The ****lonely**** ice cold wind  
>No one is ever good enough it seems<br>I'm just a little shy, misunderstood  
>You think that you could melt my heart<br>Then break the ice**

Applause could be heard from the entire class. I looked at Mei Lin with a victorious smile, and I saw her hands clench into fists. Suddenly, the teacher approached me and was full of praise.

"That was unbelievable, Sakura. I'm glad that you have showed us your strength in singing. I'm very proud of you," she said.

"Thank you."

Unbeknownst to Sakura and her classmates, Syaoran Li was outside their classroom, smiling the whole time as he listened to his soon-to-be girlfriend sing.

"_I will be the one to melt your heart, Kinomoto; watch me,_" he thought gleefully.

End of Chapter 13

Author Note – I do not own the song called Ice-Queen. It is copy rights by the singer Trish Thuy Trang. Sorry for the delay and hope you all enjoy. Laters.


	14. Chapter 14: A Realization

Chapter 14: A Realization

**Syaoran's POV**

This is unbelievable! Kinomoto can sing, and here I am under her spell. Her voice was that alluring and captivating to me. I don't mind at all. I was definitely surprised by her talents. I'm pretty positive that Kinomoto has a lot of talents like me. I'd like to have something in common with my soon to be girlfriend.

As I think the word girlfriend, I instantly have a smile on my face. I also have a realization about obsession with Kinomoto. I realize why I chose her over Mei Lin, my former lover, someone I'd known my entire life. I grimaced at the thought of her – a girl who was overbearing and difficult to be with. No! I would not compare my former lover and my future girlfriend.

I see that I have begun to respect Kinomoto Sakura for her differences. I notice that I started to have this obsession with Kinomoto after the first time I saw her in English class. This makes me think twice upon my true feelings for her. At first, I wanted her because every man wanted her. It made her absolutely desirable.

But now, I realize that's not true anymore. Kinomoto can be desirable if she wanted to be. The first thing I have really noticed about her is that she has a natural beauty. She's one of those rare girls who doesn't have to wear make up at all. And I like that. It means she is self confident and she isn't afraid to show her courage.

By hearing Kinomoto's strong voice, I can feel all her emotions while singing. It was very touching, and the song definitely describes her cold exterior. I noticed the lyrics of the song, and it was very meaningful if you pay close attention. I know for a fact that Kinomoto dislikes judgmental people and how people mistake her every intention.

It's not really that hard to tell when you listen to someone's voice. I can also tell that Kinomoto is not as cold as she appears. It only tells me one thing. She does have a pure heart, which is locked deep within her. I will just have to be one to unlock her heart. I deadly am very serious about this.

I, Syaoran Li, want to make Sakura Kinomoto my girlfriend as soon as possible and I promise that I will not break her heart.

-  
>- <strong>Lunch Time – Normal POV<br>**Whispers could be heard everywhere as all eyes focused on the scene that was unfolding before them. Everyone was staring at the cheerleaders, but the girls themselves paid no attention. They were focused on the only one standing and shouting, their supposed leader, Mei Lin Li.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" shouted Mei Lin, who was pointing her fingers at Kinomoto.

"I have been here since you weren't present," said Sakura coolly.

"No one asked for your fucking opinion."

"Ungrateful bitch."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"Can you two stop bickering? We're not children anymore. Please, sit down, Mei Lin; you're causing a scene and it's embarrassing," said Tomoyo pleadingly.

Mei Lin, on the other hand, snorted and then took a seat across from Kinomoto. It was very obvious to everyone that Mei Lin was extremely unhappy right then because she was facing off with her rival, who didn't even have the decency to fear her at all. This pissed her off even more

"So, explain to me why the bitch is here," said Mei Lin tersely.

One of the cheerleaders, Rika Sasaki, decided to speak up in annoyance. "Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, so use it properly, Mei. I know you don't like her, but, frankly, we don't care. We like Sakura, and we want her to be one of us. Either you accept this, or you can leave."

Mei Lin, on the other hand, gasped in shock and then she said, "You can't do this to me."

"Yes, we can, and we fucking will if you keep it up with your behavior."

Mei Lin was feeling all kind of emotions, and she didn't like it at all, but she knew she didn't have a choice if she wanted to keep her position. Mei Lin took a long glare at Kinomoto, sighed heavily, and then said reluctantly, "Fine, welcome to the group, Kinomoto"

Sakura, on the other hand, smiled in victory as she relished the fact that she had won this battle against Mei Lin Li, and it was just the beginning of some kind of peace for everyone.

Unbeknownst to the group, a student reported what was happening to a certain detective, who was gleefully happy with the news. The detective quickly dialed Fujitaka Kinomoto cell phone number. This was serious business.

**Ring Ring Ring**

The cell phone could be heard three times as the phone continued to ring. Suddenly, the detective was relieved that Fujitaka had answered his call.

"Hello?" said Fujitaka.

"Hello, my friend. I have great and interesting news to share with you today, and it's about your young daughter," said the detective .

"Speak."

"So, it seems that your daughter has joined the cheerleader squad, and Mei Lin Li is the leader. It appears that your daughter has a rival in the girl. Don't worry; your daughter is perfectly safe."

"Yes, I am familiar who this Mei Lin Li is. She is the cousin of the young man, Li Syaoran."

"You are correct, Fujitaka. Also, there's interesting news I have detected from your daughter."

"Oh?"

"From what I've gathered from students, the reason why Mei Lin Li dislikes your daughter is because she has Li Syaoran's attention. I also believe the young man is obsessed with your daughter of course."

"Thank you for the news. I know what to do now."

"You are welcome."

"I consider your job to be done soon. You will be rewarded."

With that said and done, Fujitaka hung up the phone, leaving the detective gleefully happy with his business.

**Later… **

I started to follow Mei Lin to the girls' bathroom. It was either I confront her now or do nothing at all. Confronting my rival seems to be a good plan, and I'm going to show the bitch that I don't fear her.

I watched Mei Lin carefully as she went to the bathroom. I walked towards the door, and then locked it behind me so that no one could interrupt our little scene. Finally, my prey came out the stall, and seemed surprised that I was in there with her.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Kinomoto? Did you follow me?" assumed Mei Lin, who obviously wasn't as stupid as she looked.

I snorted and then I spoke in my usual cold voice, "It's a free country. I can go wherever I want, and you can't stop me."

Mei Lin started to glow in anger, and in an instant, I knew that I pushed her buttons correctly. I could have purred in happiness. This stupid bitch thought she could mess with me anytime she wants. Well, I am going to show her no one messes with a Kinomoto and gets away with it.

"I came here to talk to you about the little stunt you pulled on me this early morning before music class."

"You deserved that, bitch, for stealing my man."

I started to laugh coldly which sent shivers down her spine as I watched her quiver in apparent suppressed rage.

"I didn't steal your man; he came to me."

I could definitely feel her emotions then, and I couldn't help but smile because I have won the beginning battle between us. I decided to just end the conversation there. Better to stop when you're way ahead of your inferior competition.

"Just realize this, bitch. I am a Kinomoto and I am not scared of you. So, you'd be wise to think twice before pulling a stunt on me again."

Without paying any more attention to my rival, I left her standing there silently fuming. I walked out the bathroom and started to make my way back towards the cafeteria where everyone was waiting for me.

-  
><strong>Mei Lin POV<br>**I realized that I've been standing for quite a long time after Kinomoto left me speechless and in anger. I see that I've become very pathetic for trying to harm a Kinomoto. Her cold-hearted words still echo in my ears and send shivers down my spine.

"_Just realize this, bitch. I am a Kinomoto and I am not scared of you. So, you'd be wise to think twice before pulling a stunt on me again."_

I have failed my task again, and this time I feel very stupid. Each time I've tried to hurt my opponent, she always find a way to make me angry with her success.

"_Kinomoto,_" I thought darkly with hate and jealousy rolling around in my stomach and head.

My hands started to clench into a fist as I thought of my rival. I really do hate this fucking bitch. She took Syaoran away from me! And I am not going to stop until I ruin her. I will show her the true emotions of a Li.

Finally, I could feel my blood pressure lower and see that it took me awhile to calm down even this little bit. I had been in the restroom for a long time. So long, in fact, classes were going to be over soon. I didn't even bother to go. Going home was the best option for me right then.

I walked out into the hallways, and then I made a turn in the direction of the parking lot. I needed my car to get out of there as quickly as possible.

A moment later, I arrived at parking lot. Where the fuck was my car? I couldn't see it anywhere, and I was slowly getting pissed. First it was Kinomoto; now, it was my fucking car. What the fuck was going to happen next?

Suddenly, my cell phone began to ring and I picked it up without looking at the ID caller. "Who is it?" I snapped.

"Mei Lin Li, do not speak to me in that tone of voice!" shouted a voice that I fairly recognized.

"SHIT!"

"MEI LIN LI!"

"I'm sorry, Auntie Yelan. I promise I won't do it again."

"Apologies accepted."

"Auntie, may I ask what happened to my car?"

"I will explain when you get home. I shall be expecting you less than fifteen minutes. Don't be late."

"Alright, I will be there."

"Good."

With that said and done, I heard the phone as it went dead. This time, I was beyond fucking angry. I'm pretty sure I know what happened to my car and it involves my family. Something unusual has happened, and I don't fucking like it. I looked down at my cell phone and it said 2:30 P.M.

This was fucking ridiculous! I can't believe I have to walk home. Son of a bitch!

**Fifteen Minutes Later….**

I barely arrived home within the allotted fifteen minutes. I started to panic when I couldn't open the gate door with my keys. Angrily, I pushed the security button until I heard the butler's voice. "Who is it?" he asked, sounding bored.

"It's Mei Lin, please open the door."

Finally, the gate opened up and I went inside. As the gate closed behind me, I marched up front to the butler, Wei.

"Wei, where's Auntie Yelan?"

"She's waiting for you in her office; go ahead now."

"Thank you."

Walking up the spiral staircase, I was very careful not to trip or else I'll be even more pissed. Slowly, I approached my aunt's office. Without hesitation, I started to knock on the door. "Come in."

Turning the door knob, I took a deep breath as I got the door open. Slowly, I walked towards my aunt, who was the head of the Li family. I tried not to be rude, so I spoke in my normal tone of voice, "What's the meaning of this, Auntie Yelan?"

"I'm sure you already know, Mei Lin."

"I do not understand, Auntie."

"I am very disappointed in you, Mei Lin. I expected you to be better. But you put our family name into shame."

"But I…"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking," said Yelan seriously.

Suddenly, I felt very scared and powerless against my aunt. I could not speak unless I was told to. And I fucking hated this rule!

"It has come to my attention that you've been acting like a bitch lately. Is this true, Mei Lin?"

I looked down in anger and shame. "It's true."

"I heard with my own ears that you have tried to harm the Kinomoto girl. Is this also true?"

Suddenly, it all made sense what was going on and I was _pissed_. Someone had definitely said some shit about me to my aunt, and I was powerless to do anything about it now.

"MEI LIN LI, I am expecting an answer from you!"

I jumped at the tone of my aunt's voice. "Yes, it's all true."

"Do you have any clue how our family name can be in danger because of your childish behavior?"

"I'm sorry, Auntie Yelan; I promise I won't do it again."

"Are you truly sorry, Mei Lin?"

"Yes."

"Good. I also expect you to apologize to the Kinomoto girl for trying to hurt her. If you don't, then I will make your current punishment seem like nothing; do you understand, Mei Lin?"

"Yes, I understand and I will accept my punishment."

"Good. I'll see you at dinner. Kindly shut my door when you leave."

"Yes, Auntie."

Without hesitating with my movements, I walked out of my aunt's office as quickly as possible.

A sigh of relief washed over me as I leaned against the wall. Auntie Yelan can be scary as fuck when she wants to be. A realization hits me as I think upon Auntie Yelan's wise words. They still echo in my brain, and I finally realize the possible repercussions of my actions. My attempts at hurting a Kinomoto would endanger the whole Li clan. Ancestors, I am fucking stupid to realize that just now.

But wait, it's not too late to change. To become a better person, I will no longer hold a grudge against my rival. This time, I will just be me, Mei Lin Li. Maybe I can stop things before they come back to hurt the rest of my family.

Ends of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: A Meeting of Confessions

Chapter 15: A Meeting of Confessions

**Sakura's POV**

I started to sit down at my usual seat as I came back from the restroom. The girls welcomed me back with a smile. I also noticed that Mei Lin wasn't back yet, and the feeling of uneasiness started to nag at me. For some strange reason, I was feeling a bit worried for the girl's well being. It really surprised me that I felt concern for that bitch.

I guess I wasn't as cold hearted as I used to be. I was starting to feel a warm emotion around the people I'm getting involved with. However, I knew that I shouldn't let my guard down, because I was born to be a strong independent woman, and the thought of being truly dependent on others make me feel sick to my stomach. Rika speaking suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sakura, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I'm okay. I was just wondering where Mei Lin went."

The girls were relieved as I mentioned their leader's name. I know I have to show some respect to her, so I figured that I might as well get over with.

"I'm just concerned for her well-being," I said in a straight forward tone,

"She's at home now, Sakura, so don't worry about her," Said Chiharu with a smile.

I nodded in return as I had nothing else to say. Few minutes later, all of our cell phones rang simultaneously. Taking out my cell phone, I read the mysterious message.

"_Meet up at Li's Mansion at 3:30. This is not a joke." – Mei Lin Li_

I finally looked up from my phone, surprised. I turned to face the girls as they stared back at me.

"All of you are going, right?" I questioned them.

"We'll go with you, Sakura. Don't worry," Said Naoko.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank us. We'll go as a group, together," Said Tomoyo.

I smiled in appreciation, and it seemed as if they understood. I looked at my schedule with a heavy sigh. I still had a few classes left, and they're either interesting or boring, nothing in between. I felt like the afternoon was going to drag out.

**-AP Computer Class-**

I looked around the classroom to see if I knew anyone, but apparently I didn't. I was even surprised to see that the devil and his gang weren't there at all. For some strange reason, I was becoming extremely confused about my own feelings in regards to him. I thought that I hated his guts, but now I don't seem to think like that anymore and it was surprising for me to think like that.

"_Syaoran,"_ I thought to myself.

Get a grip, girl. I shouldn't be thinking of him. A sigh escaped my lips as I shook the thoughts away. Suddenly, a knock on the door could be heard, and the whole class looked up from their spots with amused and interested expressions. Even I was curious to know who it was this late in the class period.

The teacher did not go to the door. It appeared he was both amused and annoyed. So, he spoke up. "Come in. The door is not locked."

The class continued to watch as the door slid open. There was the group of cheerleaders, minus their leader. The girls winked at me without the others knowing, and I was relieved to see someone I knew.

"How can I help you girls today?" said the teacher.

The group of cheerleaders stepped into the classroom, and Tomoyo walked up to teacher with a mischievous look on her face. "Sorry to disturb the class, Sensei, but apparently our counselor said we can take this class for extra credit. Here is the note, Sensei."

I watched as Tomoyo handed the note to the teacher, who read the note quickly. He looked surprised and annoyed, and I could see why. "I hereby give permission for you girls to stay. So please take a seat and we can continue with the lesson."

Tomoyo said, "Thank you very much, Sensei"

Tomoyo and the group walked towards my direction and decided to take a seat next to me. Whispers could be heard around us but we paid them no attention.

"Mei Lin told us to transfer our class to fit your schedule, Sakura, and we have never left out anyone in our group," Tomoyo whispered with a smile.

I looked at them, surprised, and then I nodded my head as in to show them I understood their actions. Reminder to self: I need to thank Mei Lin personally when were at the meeting. That certainly was a change of the order of things.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Two hours passed, and it was already 3:30"P.M. I watched as students began to leave the school building except myself. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to find Tomoyo and the other girls.

"Are you ready to go, Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm ready, let's go."

The girls decided to walk beside me while Tomoyo walked ahead of me to lead us in the right direction. We walked a couple of long blocks. I could only guess Li Mansion wasn't that far away from school. I looked at my cell phone and it was ten minutes from 3:30 P.M. The walk wasn't that bad, I guess. A moment later, we arrived at the Li Mansion. It is twice as big as my family's mansion. I was very amazed by the scenery before me; there were flowers and birds everywhere. There was also a big backyard, which I couldn't help but notice. We watched as Rika pushed the security button besides the gate area. Suddenly, we heard a voice that I couldn't recognize but the girls seemed to know who it was.

"Wei, it's me, Rika, and the girls." The gate suddenly started to open in front of us. Slowly, the guy Wei came out to greet us and I had a hunch that he is the butler of Li family. "Come on, Sakura, he's the butler in the Li Family," Tomoyo said, stating the obvious.

"Don't worry, Miss Kinomoto; no need for politeness. Miss Mei Lin is waiting for you all in her room."

I smiled, and then I followed the girls into the big mansion. I was surprised I hadn't seen the devil yet. Wait. I shouldn't have jinxed myself like that. I quickly shook the thoughts away, and then I walked up the big spiral staircase. -

**-Mei Lin's Room-**

Finally, we arrived at Mei Lin's room. I knocked on the door, until I heard Mei Lin's voice.

"Come in; the door is not locked."

I turned the door knob slowly and the door opened. Walking inside, I was pretty amazed by the tidiness of her room. It was very big and reminded of my own room back home. Her walls were painted in a sky blue color. There was a queen sized bed, which was swathed in different shades of blue that contrasted with the wall color. The bed was located near the window area. The window curtains were also light blue. Everything in her room, the colors contrasted each other, and I decided that I liked the room a lot. A moment later, I've stopped looking around because my eyes were getting tired. So, I took a seat in the middle of the room and formed a circle with the girls. "You have a nice room, Mei Lin," I said. Mei Lin smiled at me and then she said in a polite voice, "Thank you."

"So what's this meeting about, Mei? asked Chiharu.

"I wanted to have a girls' confession day and to sincerely apologize to everyone, especially to our newest member, Sakura." I was very surprised by Mei Lin. Up until now she's been a bitch, but suddenly she's acting as if she's really changed. I suppose that I will give her the benefit of the doubt, but I'm not going to trust her completely. However, I know that I'll have to change too.

"First thing first; Sakura, I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. I was completely out of line and it was out of my character. Would you forgive me and accept my apology?" Without showing any hesitation, I decided to speak my mind. "Apology accepted. So, friends? "

"Friends," said Mei Lin with a smile as she shook my hand. The girls smiled and then they said, "We accept your apology, Mei Lin." Mei Lin smiled with glee, and then she took an empty bottle with her. I looked at her with a weird expression, and she just laughed at me.

"Were using this bottle to see who goes first in the round of confessions." I nodded my head slowly as Mei Lin understood my reaction. She then spun the bottle as soon as she sat closer to us in the circle. The bottle kept spinning and spinning until it landed in my direction.

"_Fuck," _I thought to myself.

The girls seem to be thrilled to listen to my confessions. However, I sighed heavily, which caught their attention.

"Are you okay with sharing, Sakura?" asked Naoko in a gentle voice. "I will be, just give me a moment." I said out loud. I took a couple of deep breaths of air before I started to speak again. "So, what do you girls want to know?" "How about you start from the beginning: with your Ice-Queen personality, and then you can tell us your honest opinion on Syaoran?" suggested Rika in a naughty tone. The girls nodded their head in agreement. Until Tomoyo spoke out loud, "We won't judge you, Sakura. So don't worry." I smile with relief as I thanked them.

Taking another deep breath of air, I decided to speak in my usual voice, "To start from the beginning, I got my name Sakura from my mother. I don't remember my mother much because she passed away when I was just five years old. That day of my mother's funeral, my father wasn't there." I stopped suddenly as my heart began to ache. The girls noticed this and seemed to become very worried for me.

"Why wasn't he there?" asked Mei Lin, who looked very pissed along with the other girls. I started to feel a lump in my throat as I cleared my voice. "He couldn't face the fact that my mother had left us, and so he went to work. I confronted him the next day why he wasn't at the funeral, and he told me that his work is more important. So, he chose his work over his family."

At this point, I felt like I was about to break down and cry, but I didn't. As I held myself together, my heart ached more and more. "After he told me that his job was more important than family, he started to neglect us after that. Ever since then me and my brother, Touya, haven't spoken to him again. That's why we became like my father, a cold hearted person. Because of that, I pushed everyone away so I won't get hurt again. And I guess that's how I get the name Ice-Queen from my peers." As I spoke, a tear slowly rolled down my cheeks. While I wiped my tears, they kept falling down my face.

"Sakura, don't hold in anymore. If you want to cry, just let it out. We are here for you," said Rika. Finally, the walls around my heart began to fall down. And then, I broke down crying, hard. It took a lot out of me to cry like that. Now, the girls could see my true emotions, even Mei Lin. Out of all the girls, Mei Lin was the one who gave me her shoulder to lean on, and I was surprised. I guess she was sincere in her desire to change. Chiharu passed me a box of tissues, and I gladly took it from her. Later on, Mei Lin asked me if I was feeling better, and I said yes. Later on, we'd find out that Syaoran and the boys had been eavesdropping on our conversation, in surprise and shock.

"You shouldn't be angry, Syaoran. The girls are trying to help Kinomoto-san," said Eriol. The other guys were relieved as Syaoran calmed down slowly. He was, understandably, angry because he thought Mei Lin was trying to hurt Sakura still. They could still tell that the Ice-Queen was crying, and the guys actually felt sorry for her to go through such a horrible thing early in her life. It was no wonder why she was called the Ice-Queen in their school. A while later, the guys heard Mei Lin's voice, "Sakura, what do you think about Syaoran?"

Syaoran and the guys could tell that the Ice-Queen was having difficulty saying her second confession.

The girls looked at me as I was struggling to find my voice to speak, "What about him?" "What are your feelings about him?" I sighed heavily as I tried to find a way to express my emotions. How did I feel about the devil? As I thought upon the moments I'd experienced with him, I started to speak what was on my mind. This would be my final confession for once and for all. The girls were eager to know how I felt about him, and this time, I wasn't going to lie.

Ends of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: A Man's Confession

Chapter 16: A Man's Confession

"In my honest opinion, I truly believe that I do like him, but at the same time, I can't trust him with my heart."

There, I had said my second confession regarding the devil. Suddenly, Mei Lin spoke in a chilled voice that surprised us all. "We know you're out there. Either you come in or go the hell away."

Awhile later the door started to slide open. The guys sheepishly looked at us without appearing ashamed to have been eavesdropping on our conversation. My eyes fell upon Syaoran's as he looked at me with an unreadable facial expression.

At the time, I couldn't tell what was on his mind and it was very difficult to figure it all out. I could tell why I cared was because I knew I already have feelings for him. But he knows deep down inside that I can't trust him completely because of his actions and his reputation.

"You do know you guys were extremely rude out there," said Rika in an annoyed tone.

"Babe, you can't blame us. We were just trying to help Syaoran," said a voice I recognized as belonging to Li's friend Ryan.

I watched as the girls and the guys grouped together in couples which left me with Syaoran Li. This made me uncomfortable, so I decided to use any excuse to get out of the room as soon as possible.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door behind me. I even ignored my friends calling out to me because of the devil. I didn't want to see him. As I walked down the spiral staircase, I went straight towards the gates.

Before I could walk any further, I felt the devil's presence before me. Just as I thought, he'd cornered me between the building's wall and the gate. "Fuck, the asshole did this on purpose,"I thought to myself.

"You can't leave this building, Kinomoto," said Syaoran seriously.

"Says who?"

"Says me. Will you listen to me for a moment?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

"You do, so please listen. I know you can't trust me because of what you know of my actions and my reputation. I will give it all up, Kinomoto. I don't care about popularity anymore. All I want is just you, Sakura, and no one else. I seriously like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend"  
><em><br>_"Is he for real?"I thought to myself again.

I seemed to be daydreaming a lot today, probably because I was trying to process all the things he said to me. As I snapped out my daze, I noticed the devil was trying to lean in to kiss me. And with an evil smile on my face, I wait until he leaned in closer. He would definitely feel the pain of my wrath this time.

Moving quickly, I used all my strength and kneed him the family jewels. Syaoran grunted and fell to the ground in pain, and I turned around to find all of our friends laughing hysterically at the spectacle we made.

"Damn! That's gotta hurt so bad," said Jamie, who seemed to laughing his head off with others.

"Shut up," cried out Syaoran weakly.

The group continued to laugh out loud as they heard the comment. I didn't feel sorry for him at all.

"This is a priceless moment and I got it all on tape," said Tomoyo dreamingly with a smile on her face.

Everyone seemed to fall backward at the mention of it all being recorded on tape. Seriously? This has to be a joke.

"Sakura, you better run for it now. See you tomorrow!" said Mei Lin, who was waving her hands.

"See you guys."

With that, I finally managed to escape the Li family grounds without any interference. The devil didn't chase me again, and, somehow, I felt disappointed.

(New scene)

As the whole scenario folded in front of our eyes, a certain detective on the other side of the gates was holding a camcorder close to his chest. This little moment would bring him a small fortune, and his friend would definitely be pleased with his work. Satisfied with a job well done, he decided to mail this important information to his dear friend.

(Another new scene)

On the other hand, Mei Lin was forming a mischievous plan to get out of with her punishment from her aunt Yelan.

"Tomoyo, can you come here for a second?" asked Mei Lin as she waited patiently for her friend who was standing by the front door of the mansion.

"Sure," said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo walked away from the group, and turned to face Mei Lin. "What's the problem?"

"Can I borrow this tape for a day? I will definitely return it."

"Sure, you can. Why do you need it?"

"For personal reasons."

"Alright, please be careful with it."

Tomoyo then handed the recorded tape to Mei Lin who gladly took the precious prize. Now, it was time for some fun.

**Later…**

Mei Lin arrived at the front door of her aunt's office. She was feeling nervous and anxious, so Mei Lin took a deep breath of air, inhaling it slowly before exhaling. As she held the tape in one hand, she used the other to knock on the door softly. "Come in," called a voice from the other side.

Mei Lin turned the doorknob gently and then stepped inside her aunt's office. As she closed the door behind her, she walked forward to face her aunt, who was staring back at her with a serious expression.

"How can I help you, Mei Lin?" asked Yelan.

"I have something to show you on a tape. It's about Syaoran."

"Just leave it on the table, and I'll look at it later."

"Alright."

"Is there something else, Mei Lin?"

"No, I don't have anything else. Have a good day."

Yelan watched Mei Lin carefully as she made her way out the door. Then, she turned to look at the recorder tape that was lying upon her desk. Curiosity was filling her mind as she picked it up.

Yelan then put the tape into the video camera. As she watched the scenario that played out before her eyes, her face contorted into a look of concern and surprise. So, this was what Mei Lin wanted her to see, and it was very good timing.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Said Yelan quietly.

It was about time her son finally showed interest in someone other than his own cousin. Her son definitely had good taste in women.

A little later, Yelan began to relax, very at ease with the way things were going. She had some serious business to attend to, and she would hope for the best that everything worked out for her son's happiness.

-  
>Fujitaka's Office<p>

"I thought I put it here," I muttered to myself angrily.

For some reason, I could not find my wife's picture and it upset me greatly. Before I could make a noise to call someone, the phone began ringing. Without hesitation, I picked up the phone and spoke in my usual cool tone of voice. Whoever it was, they better have had a good reason to call me because right then I was very pissed.

"Fujitaka speaking."

" Ahhh, my friend you sound upset. But I'm sure my news will give you a slight surprise concerning your daughter and her future. "Speak."

"I believe you received little present from me, am I correct?"

I almost forgot the package I received from the butler a short time ago, which reminded me that I didn't have to talk to this detective of mine.

"I have."

"Please do watch the tape. It has all the information you need."

"Good. You will be rewarded."

Before I let him continue any further, I hung up the phone abruptly. As curiosity filled me, I put on the tape, watching everything that was unfolding before my eyes.

Suddenly, a knock could be heard on the door. "Come in," I said.

I turned to look up at the intruder, finding my son Tonya. He did not look very happy at all, and I could only assume he was worried about his younger sister. "So, you have heard everything, I assume?"

"I have."

"I also assume you took your mother's picture without my permission?"

"I did it for a reason."

"What reason is that?"

"You know why I did it, Father. It's time for you to face the fact that MOTHER IS DEAD! She's not coming back!"

"SILENCE!" I cried out angrily.

"I am not backing down, Father, not this time."

"You dare to defy me?"

"I dare because I am a Kinomoto. I am your blood."

A sigh finally escaped my lips as I focused all of my attention on my one and only son, Touya Kinomoto. He is like me in away, and I know that because I'm his father. Slowly, I felt defeated by my son's truthful words.

"I'm not giving back the picture until you change back to the person who we thought you were."

"Touya, just sit down," I said in my most tired voice.

I watched as my son sat down, facing me with piercing eyes. I sighed again with tiredness, but I was still struggling to give what my son wants from me.

"Touya, it has been a long time."

"Father, just tell me the whole story."

"Your mother, Nadeshiko, was a high school student at the age of sixteen. I met her at school one day when she was trying to rescue a bird from a tree. She ended up falling down on me by accident."

A chuckle escaped my lips as I recalled the memories from deep down in my heart. My heart started to ache, and Touya watched me with obvious concern. I patted his shoulder as I continued on my speech.

"From that moment on, it was love at first sight, Touya. Your mother was like an angel to me, and she was as beautiful inside as she was out. She was so beautiful that she was also a model in her youth. She didn't quit her job, even when she was pregnant, because she loved it so much. When she found out that she had incurablellness, I was very shocked to learn that she was actually dying."

A sad smile showed upon my face as my heart clenched in my chest. It was past time that I let go of this burden on my shoulder. So, I continued on with my tale the best that I could.

"I was very scared when I find out your mother was leaving me. She made me make two promises for her and myself before she passed away. She made me promise to continue to love myself and be happy without her. The second promise was to watch over you and Sakura, Touya. I am such a coward that I failed to keep either of these promises that I made to her."

"You can change, Father. It's not too late. I believe in you," said Touya, looking up at me with earnest brown eyes.

I patted my son's shoulder again before I continued on with my speech. "The reason why I become this way is because I couldn't stand being alone in this world without your mother. Therefore, I kept my suffering to myself. I noticed what I did to you and Sakura, and that it was unbearable and unchanging. I know now that it was very wrong of me. I neglected you both because I couldn't face my own fears. I couldn't take care of my responsibility as a father. I'm sorry."

Slowly, a tear fell from my eyes, and it shocked Touya because I haven't shown my emotions to my children for so long.

"Father, I understand now. I forgive you. I understand your actions, especially regarding Sakura. She reminds you of our mother. That's why you look after Sakura without her knowing, but I'm sure that Sakura will forgive you if you just _talk_ to her, Father."

Suddenly, another voice was heard, belonging to none other than Sakura. "Father, onii-san."

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura face was filled with different emotions. She suddenly threw her arms around me and cried. It was obvious that she heard everything that we'd said.

"Father, I understand the way you do things now. I heard everything you said to Touya. Father, please change back to the man mother once loved. If you change, I and Touya will change too," she said passionately.

"I promise I will change. Please forgive me," I said in a tired voice.

"We forgive you, Father," said Sakura and Touya together.

I gave them both the first true smile in ages as the walls in my heart crumbled to dust. A moment later, my son returned the picture back to me, and I was extremely relieved to see that nothing happened to it. That moment became very precious to me, because it meant that our family was now completed.

"_Nadeshiko, my beloved, this is my final confession, so please listen as I pray. Forgive me for my actions. I will fulfill my promise to you and to our children. I will be happy from now on with our family, living as a Kinomoto should. Please rest in peace, my angel."_

Ends of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: An Unconventional SetUp

Chapter 17:An Unconventional Set-Up

**Sakura's POV**

I sat down at my usual seat after we arrived at our local coffee shop, musing that it seemed to be time for another session of sibling bonding time. It was always obvious when my brother wanted it because he always brought me here, though today he had a more serious expression on his face. I know he's been worried about me, about how I've been processing everything with our father, but really I am just fine.

Looking up at his face, I stared deeply into his eyes, trying to make him see that I was being sincere. "Onii-san, I'm fine, really."

My brother studied my face, concern never leaving his. "Are you really okay with this Saku?"

I turned my gaze down to my coffee at that point, holding the cup close. Honestly speaking, I really felt like I could be free from the burden I've been holding onto all this time. "I'm really fine onii-san. I understand father's actions."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I do. I understand it was because I reminded him of mother the most."

"You do, Saku. You really do resemble our mother."

A smile came to my face as the conversation turned to happier things. It was finally time for us to stop giving our father the cold shoulder. He'd changed.

"Onii-san, let's just drop the façade. Father is changing to who he was before and we should too. We agreed we would."

"I know, I will."

"Let's go home Touya, father is waiting."

With everything said that needed to be said, we paid for our coffee and left to head back to the place we could finally call home. Maybe we could even return to it as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinomoto's Mansion<strong>

We arrived home just in time for dinner, something that hadn't happened in a while when it hadn't been in the guise of a meeting.

"We're back, father." It was Touya who spoke as he dropped off our things.

"Welcome home. Let's settle in for our dinner, shall we?"

"Yes, let's do so please." A smile easily came to my lips as I spoke.

Later on, after we settled into our seats, the maids seemed to be happy to have the chance to serve us as a family. It was quiet at first, but finally, father smiled and looked over at me, doing his best to keep his voice casual. "So how has school been lately Sakura?"

I needed a moment to come up with an answer for him. "Well, I did befriend the cheerleaders at my school. I had fun with them. They're good friends, father."

"That's good to hear. I do believe they are good people. And you, Touya?"

I almost wanted to laugh at my brother face because it was clear he was annoyed by these questions of father's. It was obvious he was trying to stir a conversation from us.

"School is fine father, just a lot of paper work to do." Touya was visibly stiff as he spoke.

"How is work, father?" I decided to distract them, and the question brought both of their attentions to me.

A soft chuckle escaped our father lips as he realized what was happening and a tiny smile painted my lips.

"Work is usual Sakura. A lot of paperwork has to be done by the deadline for my recent assignments. Don't worry about me. I can handle it."

I nodded my head in agreement to show him I understand his words. A moment later, one of the maids came to face our father to engage him in a small conversation. Our father looked surprised, though he nodded to show he needed her for nothing else. She left a moment later.

"What is it, father?"

"I have an important phone call to attend to. Please excuse me Sakura, Touya."

"Of course father."

We both watched our father disappear into the hallway before my brother turned to face me with curiosity. I had the feeling that whoever was on the phone must be very important, and usually my hunches were correct.

* * *

><p><strong>Fujitaka's Office<strong>

"Ahhh my friend, I haven't heard from you in awhile." Fujitaka's voice was cheerful as he got to the call that had been waiting on him.

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it, Fujitaka?"

"Yes. So, how can I help you today Yelan?"

"I'm calling on behalf of my son in regards to his happiness."

"Really? How does that involve me exactly?"

"What would you say if I told you that his happiness revolved around your daughter Sakura?"

"I would have to say I'm interested. Please continue."

"I approve of their relationship, and I was wondering if you shared this approval and would accept my son. Perhaps by way of allowing him to take your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Yelan, I will not control my daughter's life in this. It is up to your son to put forth any efforts to woo my daughter himself, especially where it concerns proposing."

"I understand, Fujitaka."

"Good. I will reconsider this relationship only after he puts forth some effort. Have a good day Yelan."

"You too."

A smile crept onto Fujitaka's face as he thought about his daughter Sakura. He will definitely not control the life of either of his children. That didn't mean he wouldn't be pleased to see them find the kind of happiness that he had with their mother though.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day at School (Sakura's POV)<strong>

'It's raining.' The thought was the most prevalent one on my mind as I ran to school.

Unfortunately, I don't tend carry umbrellas on me. Why? Because it's time and effort I don't feel like spending on a maybe. Anyway, the rain wasn't too bad, being just drizzle here and there. It wasn't long at all before I arrived at school on time, smiling in satisfaction.

I still have my record of being a straight A student with perfect punctuality. A rainy day wasn't ruining my efforts. I snapped out of my daze as my friend Tomoyo called out to me. "Good morning, Sakura-Chan!"

"Good morning, Tomoyo-Chan."

"You seem to be in a good mood today Sakura-Chan."

"I am!"

"That's good, keep it up Sakura."

"Keep what up?" It was Mei Lin who spoke as she and the other girls walked up.

"Sakura's cheerful mood." Tomoyo was smiling as she chimed in.

The other girl made a face of realization and I almost laughed out loud, just barely catching myself in time. I definitely missed this class. A moment later, Syaoran and his group of friends arrived, just barely making it in before the teacher.

I quickly turned my face away before I was caught staring in action. I didn't want him to know that I was staring of course, that would be horribly embarrassing. The teacher Mrs. Lin started talking then and everything finally returned to normal.

"Everyone, I have a fun assignment for you to do. We'll be writing a story based on the articles I'll be passing around momentarily. Also, remember to paraphrase it in your own words. Do you all understand?" The stern look she cast around the room made it clear she was serious.

"Yes." The reply was an uneven chorus of the entire class.

The teacher then called up her volunteer candidates to pass out the papers for the project. As I got my assignment, I thank the girl who gave it to me in a small whisper, drawing a look of surprise from her.

I can imagine why people are surprised, considering how used to act, but decide not to pay attention to it. As I focused my attention on the assignment, I started to feel the power of my creativeness, which meant that in less than twenty minutes I finished my assignment. Smiling with satisfaction, I was more than content to simply settle back and relax.

Suddenly, the earlier smattering of rain reminded us that it was just the beginning, startling the class with a loud clap of thunder. Groans and whispers could be heard around the classroom, though by the time everyone was given their break they were more than happy to discuss it properly.

"Sakura, what happened to your umbrella?" Naoko was looking around for it, obviously worried when she couldn't find it.

"Oh, well, I didn't bring one with me." I said sheepishly.

"That's not good, Sakura. It's basically pouring out there right now." Rika shook her head, looking out the window.

"What's not good?" The question came from behind me and I quickly recognized the voice as belonging to Syaoran.

Syaoran stepped to face me with a smile, though I chose to ignore him. Rika decided to speak up for me. "Sakura didn't bring an umbrella today."

I nudged Rika, which just got her to smile at me. I couldn't help but feel a bit worried about what Syaoran was going to do next. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. You can catch a cold. I insist you ride with me in the car later." Syaoran's piercing eyes clearly said no was not an answer.

I sighed heavily. "Fine. Do what you wish."

Syaoran stern look faded into a smirk, which wasn't helping me at all. Damn him and his stupid smirk.

"I will pick you up after school, so wait for me."

"Okay, I will."

The other girls giggled at our interaction, though I didn't find this amusing at all. Seriously, the devil always found ways to go against me and I felt like he did this on purpose."

* * *

><p>"Touya, you are worried about your sister aren't you?" Yukito looked over at his friend.<p>

Touya rolled his eyes at that. "Shut up Yukito."

Yukito laughed out loud. "You sure do have a sister complex. But don't worry; I'm sure she'll find a way to get home safe."

Touya sighed heavily before rolling his eyes yet again. He really didn't know what to say to his best friend during times like this. He hated when he managed to be both supportive and annoying.

"Are you coming over today?"

"I believe so. I haven't for awhile."

A smile came to Yukito face as he turned to face his friend. "Everything will be alright Touya. You worry too much. Just relax."

"I will."

"We should get ready to help the professors out."

"I know. Let's go."

After a moment, the two of them went back into their classroom to help their professors with their paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>-After School-<strong>

I looked down at my Gucci watch to see that it was nearly 2:30 P.M.

Not that I was worried about Syaoran, but I was worried about my brother. What if he sees me and Syaoran later? I just hope he won't do anything rash. A tap was felt on my shoulder, and I turned around to find myself face to face with the devil known as Syaoran Li.

"My butler Wei, should be here soon."

I nodded my head and stayed silent until the butler arrived and we set off for my house. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that Syaoran is up to something, but since I couldn't pin point what his actions were frustrating me to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Car-<strong>

For the first stretch of silence neither of us knows what to say or do. I was actually fidgeting in my seat by the time he decided to capture my attention.

"I need to speak to your father and your brother, will they be home?"

"Yes, they will be. What do you need to speak to them for?"

"I need to speak to them about us."

I looked down in surprise. So the devil decided to take action this time. While interesting, I didn't know what to say. I finally looked back at him. "What about us?"

"You know the answer already. I will speak to them."

"We have arrived, master Li."

"Thank you Wei."

"You're welcome Miss Kinomoto."

I smile at him before getting out the car with the devil under his umbrella. I sighed as I turned on my doorstep, hesitant to let him in. The choice was taken out of my hands as the door was suddenly opened to reveal my brother standing there, gaping at me and the devil.

"What is he doing here?" Touya was pointing rudely at the boy next to me.

"Can you let us in first?" I really didn't want to do this on the doorstep and the annoyance leaked into my voice.

Thankfully, my brother did as asked, though the awkwardness from the car returned with a vengeance once we all settled. I felt that today was going to be a very long day.

Ends of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: An Approval

Chapter 18: An Approval  
>Our eyes were caught on each other, emerald to brown, the moment of attraction growing from before we even stepped inside the house. It seemed like nothing else mattered, just the two of us, standing there. The moment didn't last. As we settled down in my house, the atmosphere took a turn toward the awkward as the moment was forcibly broken.<p>

By my brother. "Ahem."

Suddenly, my cheeks start to turn red. Quickly turning around to face the wall instead of the devil that was standing next to me, I seriously considered escape. Before I could even take my first step though, a hand grabbed my wrist. The hand belonged to the one I was trying to escape. He always does this when I'm about to leave his side.

I turned to look at my brother, and found myself uncertain if I was pleased that he looked like he was about to haul off and punch the devil for touching me. The male in question turned to face me with piercing eyes, catching me so that I found I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

That didn't stop me from using his obvious distraction to my advantage though, and I yanked my arm away from him. "I have to go, so excuse me."

Before the devil could utter another word, I quickly fled the room. I couldn't believe this. I should not feel like this just because he was here. Fleeing toward sanctuary, I didn't stop once until I'd slammed the door of my room behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Room<strong>

My heart was pounding far too fast as I tried to listen to my own heartbeat. The devil always does this to me and I couldn't believe that I felt something like this for him. Not him.

I wanted to like him, but can I really trust him with my heart? He did break up with his cousin Mei Lin because of me. And now, his reputation is known throughout the entire school. I shook my head as I tried to free myself of the traitorous thoughts.

I thought love for him was impossible, but unfortunately I was very wrong. I did fall for that boy, that Devil, which was known as Syaoran Li. I was just too stubborn to believe it myself.

Shit! I totally forgot I was still in my wet clothes. As quickly as possible, I changed into a different outfit which consisted of a simple t-shirt and shorts. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at myself in the mirror. This outfit was just simple and classy looking enough for me to be comfortable in.

"Just believe that everything will be fine." I whisper softly to myself.

My heart was finally calm, and the redness on my cheeks is fading. I walked to the door, only hesitating a moment before leaving to make my way back downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<br>**I could feel Kinomoto's older brother's heavy gaze on me, and I couldn't help but glare. This is not what I want to have happen. I need to talk to him, and to her father, about my feelings for Kinomoto.

"So why are you at my house?" Touya's words were heated.

I looked up to his face, immediately falling into a staring contest. I, Syaoran Li, am not scared of anything. Because of this, I decided to speak in my usual voice. "I am here because I wish to speak with you and your father."

"So speak, I am here."

Before I could utter a word, a mischievous thought came into my mind. I know that Kinomoto's brother doesn't like me, and I don't like him either. So why not create some tension for him just for fun? I know Kinomoto won't like it, but this is what I want to do for now.

"Well?"

"I will not speak until your father arrives. I don't like to repeat myself. So, if you don't mind, I'm just going to sit here."

I could tell that the brother was getting annoyed and frustrated, which made me smirk. I look up at the pair in front of me, watching as his friend tried to calm him down before he could do anything rash.

"Sit there as you like. You still better give me a good explanation why you're here in my house." The words were practically growled, but the man clearly decided that not looking for him was better for his temper and he stomped from the room.

I felt a sudden gaze on me as I turned to find myself face to face with the brother's friend. He looked at me with a smile on his face as he spoke. "Don't mind about Touya, he's always like that. I wish you luck with Sakura."

I find myself smiling back. "Thanks."

Suddenly I hear soft footsteps approaching the room, and I turned around to see my angel. This is my moment with her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

As I approach to the living room, I spotted the devil lounging on the settee, clearly comfortable even as his piercing gaze turned to me. Yukito and Onii-san were no longer in the living room, so this time I was facing him alone.

"Why are you still here Li?"

"You should know what I'm here for."

I stubbornly shook my head as I pretended not to notice the hidden meaning behind his words. I just don't want to talk about that right now. Unfortunately, it looks like I can't escape him this time either.

I choose to sit down across from the boy instead, feeling his gaze follow my every move. I don't know why, but my heart was pounding so fast that I swear he could've heard it.

"Look at me Kinomoto."

"I don't have to look at you." I sounded more angry than I felt.

"I know that, but just look and listen to me. Please."

Finally, I decided to look the devil straight in the face. I had decided to hear what he had to say after all. Without realizing myself, I let out a small curse. "Fuck you Li."

"Sure, anytime babe." He had the nerve to wink at me. A chuckle escaped from his lips then, likely because he noticed I was starting to feel annoyed as hell. Still, at the same time, my heart was still pounding when he walked over to my side. "Kinomoto, listen. I am serious about you. I want to be with you. So can you please accept this confession and be my girlfriend?"

"Li, you're pushing my limits." I started to pull away from the boy then, but he caught hold and wouldn't let me. His hand tightened on mine, and I realized that it was finally time to stop running. I sent out a silent plea. _Oh dear lord, someone save me now_. My heart started to pound even more as I realized how close the devil was to me. I didn't even notice the distance between us until now. _Shit, shit, shit! _"Li, I'm warning you."

Before I know it, I felt our bodies against one another, his lips upon mine. I realized then I was well and truly out of control. I couldn't even speak because the devil wouldn't let me. I don't want to admit it, but the kiss was very gentle and sweet. I felt like I was immediately hooked on his kisses and boy am I surprised. I couldn't feel my strength anymore, so lost in a daze was I, and before long I realized that I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

It was then that I heard footsteps and an angry voice which brought me back to reality. "Get off my sister, you fucking bastard!"

_Shit!_ I thought to myself as I came to my senses to see Li sprawled onto the floor with a bruise on his cheek. My brother was very fucking angry. I quickly stop my brother before he could throw another punch. "Onii-san STOP IT!" I quickly hurried over to Li's side to shield him with my body.

My brother stopped as he saw me protecting the boy, obviously stunned.

Suddenly, the door opened, and we all turned to see our father who had just returned from work, and seemed rather stunned at the tableau in front of him. _This is not supposed to happen like this!_ I thought to myself.

"What is going on here?" Our father used his strictest angry voice as he looked around the room.

"Ask that bastard!" Touya jerked his arm in the direction of the pair on the floor.

Our father turned to face me with serious eyes. "Sakura, help the young man there while I have a talk with Touya."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, father."

I watched as Touya and Yukito followed my father into his office, having a rather sinking feeling that things will not go well as it planned. I turned to face Syaoran. "Are you okay?"

"Well, it was worth it." Syaoran rubbed his jaw, even if his tone was trying for humor.

"Don't say that!" I cried out as I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Syaoran tilted my head to the side with his fingers as he leaned in closer. "I mean it, Kinomoto. You are worth it."

We pressed our lips together in a kiss to seal the sentiment, and this time, no one stopped us.

* * *

><p><strong>Fujitaka's Office<br>**"Touya, you should've known better than to do that in our house." Fujitaka's voice was far from pleased.

"I can't help it father, I don't like that Chinese bastard. Period."

"What did he even do to you for you to dislike him so much?"

Fujitaka sighed heavily as he noticed his son Tonya had gone quiet. He was right about his son after all. He was protecting his sister from men in general.

"Kinomoto-san, I believe Touya is just worried for Sakura." Yukito voice was soft as he explained.

"I know, Yukito." Fujitaka sighed. The boy needed no defense.

Touya become very quiet as he listened to his best friend and father as he struggled to find a reason why he disliked the Chinese bastard so much. A sigh could be heard from Touya when he gave up arguing against his father.

"I give up on this father, I don't have a reason to dislike him." Touya didn't look particularly pleased to admit this.

Fujitaka smiled as he looked at his son with pride. He knew his son would come to his senses.

"Still. He better have a good explanation or I'm kicking him out the house."

Fujitaka chuckled softly as he nodded his head in agreement. The boy definitely had guts to cause a commotion in their home.

"Yukito, would you please tell Sakura and Li to come here in my office?"

Yukito smiled as he nodded. "Sure, no problem. I will be on my way."

A moment later, Yukito have walked out the office to get the two young lovers. Five minutes passed before a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Fujitaka watched the doorway carefully.

Yukito stepped into the room then, followed closely by Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura broke off from the other two quickly to hug her father as soon as she saw him.

"Would you all please take a seat?"

The group sat down as they were requested. Sakura felt nervous as the silence drew out, lingering until her father broke the ice.

"Young man, would you please tell me why you are here in my home?" Fujitaka's tone was stern.

Syaoran, on the other hand, looked at Fujitaka without any hint of fear. "I am here because of your daughter Kinomoto-san."

"Continue."

"I wish to have approval from you two, Kinomoto-san and Touya-san. I apologize for causing such a commotion in your home, but I really like Sakura, and I wish for her to be my girlfriend. Would you please approve of this relationship?"

"I approve." Fujitaka allowed a smile to come to his face.

Syaoran turn to face Touya a moment later, not even slightly afraid. Touya, on the other hand, needed Yukito to pat him on the shoulder to calm him down. After a long, intense stare, Touya finally spoke. "Fine, I approve."

A smirk of victory streaked across Syaoran's face as he got the approval from Sakura's father and brother, and only then did he rise from his seat to go to Sakura's side. Going down on one knee, he spoke in his casual voice, feeling utterly unashamed of his actions. "Would you be my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto?"

Sakura blushed at the sudden attention she was receiving, then nodded happily. "I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

Ends of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19: An Official Couple

Chapter 19: An Official Couple  
><strong>The Next Day at School (Sakura's POV)<br>**As I walked out from the car with Syaoran, I could feel all eyes were on us, and the expressions were a range of shock and surprise. Whispers could be heard around us, but for once I found myself not caring about what they had to say.

It didn't take us long to reach our classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet, as usual, and the other students were still arriving. Through all this, Syaoran held my hand, and I couldn't help the happy smile that I could feel lighting up my face. It was a relief to just accept the truth as it is.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" It was Rika who shouted, but the others weren't far behind, squealing their own excited questions as the girls and their boyfriends quickly surrounded us. Tomoyo-chan and the other girls quickly converged on me as the boys went after my new boyfriend.

"You're the man, Syaoran! Way to go dude!" Eriol, a bit quieter than Rika, punctuated his congratulations by hitting Syaoran on the shoulder.

Instead of being bothered by the attention, Syaoran just smirked as usual. "Of course I am, or else I won't be called Li Syaoran."

I felt like slapping myself when my first reaction was to think that the smirk was really cute. I will forever be thankful he hasn't figured that out yet. Amused chuckles could be heard from the group, though there was a bit of surprise, even now, as I joined in. In the past, I never would have laughed at his pompousness after all. It's a miracle we got together without killing each other.

"Syaoran, I'm going to borrow your girlfriend for a moment." Mei Lin tugged on my sleeve even as she spoke, pulling me from his side.

She had help, as a moment later the rest of the cluster of girls had peeled us apart, isolating me on the other side of the classroom. Feeling a bit trapped by their expectant faces, I was already missing the warmth of my devil's hand.

"So spill the beans, Sakura." Mei Lin, the instigator, was the first to speak.

I knew there was no escape when they leaned even closer, clearly listening. "After he brought me home yesterday, he has stayed over at my place."

There was a shocked titter, then Rika gave a lascivious look that implied everything she didn't say. "Please continue. I'm sure there is more."

I flushed a little, then plowed forward. "Well, to start, my brother and his friend left me alone with him in the front room. We were sitting a nice respectable distance of being across the room from each other but... the next thing I knew, the distance had closed and he was right there, kissing me on the lips."

Even Rika looked a little surprised at how open I was being, and as they looked rather captivated with my story, I took a bracing breath and continued.

"So then, after my brother ah, attacked him, he asked my father and brother permission to date me. So, since I was right there while he did it, he asked me out when they said yes. That's the whole story."

Rika held up a hand. "Hold up, your brother attacked him?"

"Yes, but my father put a stop to that and they all had a talk." While frowning, the other girl let the topic drop at that, and I looked around at the others.

"Wow, I still can't believe this is happening. I never thought you two would get over your feud." Mei Lin was finally smiling as she spoke.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement. I was just glad that Mei Lin was okay with this whole idea of me and Syaoran being together.

"Sakura, we are happy for you and Syaoran." Tomoyo reached over and squeezed my hand as she spoke.

"Thanks."

A moment later, I felt warm arms slide around me, and there is no repressing the smile of glee, because I know it's him.

"If you girls don't mind, I'm taking my girlfriend back." Even without looking I could hear the smirk in his voice.

The girls rolled their eyes before starting to disperse, and Mei Lin lingered to give me a long look. "Sakura, we have to go shopping after school today. The guys can join us."

I twisted around to look up at my boyfriend's face. He nodded his head at me. "I really don't mind, Sakura."

I smiled and nodded in turn. "We'll come Mei Lin."

"Great, see you after school."

"The teacher is coming." The call came from near the door and everyone quickly returned to their seats as we heard footsteps approaching the classroom. Syaoran was quick to kiss my cheek before hurrying to his seat at the last possible second. As soon as he was seated, the door slid open and Mrs. Lin stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning class."

And just as every morning, her rallying call got the traditional full class reply. "Good morning Mrs. Lin."

From there, the morning fell into the normal rhythm, and aside from the bubbling happiness I felt, it was about the same as any other school day.

It was getting toward lunch before something broke through my daze as I carefully scanned the assignment sheet on my desk. Today, we have to paraphrase a decidedly boring article. Again. Sometimes I like to do this sort of thing, and other times I just don't. It was when I was just finishing reading the shoot that I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket.

Glancing around the classroom and spotting that Mrs. Lin was distracted by her small mountain of paper work, I took out the cell phone and read the text message I had just gotten. I smile as I realize it's a message from my devil. I guess he was just as bored as I was.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, I too am blue, because I am missing you. What about you?" - Syaoran Li_

I looked up and turned around to see my boyfriend was looking at me with a smile on his face. After I smile in return, I text back as fast as I can without getting caught in the act by our teacher.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, I miss you too, my boo."_

After that was done, I focused my attention on my school work, and there were no more interruptions as I settled back into my assignments.

A while later, after it seemed like everyone was done with their assignments, we were finally given a break. Mrs. Lin is always nice enough to give us a fifteen minute break during this class and that's why I like it. But, that's not truly why I like this class. I just love my English classes, especially the ones that deal with writing.

I felt a smile spread on my face as I realize that my boyfriend was headed in my direction. I felt incredibly sappy as I heard his words once he wrapped his arms around me. "I miss holding you, Sakura."

Pleased, I kept my voice to a whisper. "I'm glad you do."

Slowly, I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Man, look at them! Have you ever seen Syaoran like that?" Jamie was the one talking and it was clear he couldn't get over his surprise.<p>

The other guys in the group laughed as they shook their heads. They were very happy for their leader Syaoran. After the chase he'd gotten from her, this ending hadn't been looking particularly likely.

"He looks happy." Takashi smiled as he spoke, and the guys in the group just nodded their heads.

It was Ryan who reminded them of the plans for that afternoon. "So I heard we're going shopping with the girls today?"

"Well we do have to support our girlfriends, don't we?" Eriol chuckled, looking around at the other exasperated boys.

"Agreed." Mika spoke for the rest, and soon after the talk drifted to sports and other things of interest to teenage males.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<br>**After the fifteen minutes break was over, I watched my girlfriend return to her seat. In an instant, I missed her presence beside me.

I looked at the clock and sighed. The class was almost finished, but I still couldn't keep my mind off of the things to come outside of the school. Ever since I first saw Sakura Kinomoto, my world has been totally turned upside down. Still, it's a good thing, because without my angel, my world would still be the way it was.

Everything about her was perfect, special, and I knew I would do everything I could to make sure I treated her with all the respect and love she deserved. Still, that didn't stop me from wanting to touch her, and the second the bell rang I was out of my seat, coming to her side to take her hand as she moved to leave the classroom.

This time, my actions had actually garnered a blush. "You look cute when you blush Sakura."

"Don't point it out! It's embarrassing." In retaliation, she punched me with her free hand, but she made no move to take her hand from mine, which suited me nicely. After today, there really wouldn't be anyone who didn't realize we were together, and that worked out just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…. (3rd Person POV)<strong>

It was finally 2:30 P.M. and everyone was escaping class to meet up with their boyfriends, making sure that everyone was on the same page about the trip to the mall. It wouldn't do for someone to plan one thing and someone else to end up with a completely different idea as to what the time frame was going to be.

"Don't worry girls, we do have cars and our butlers remember?" Mika, exasperated by all the fluttering, finally broke in.

The girls rolled their eyes at Mika's comment. After all, what did he know about planning? It wasn't much later that Syaoran and Eriol called their butlers to pick the group up from school.

"Sakura, I'm happy that you are here with us." Naoko smiled, looking over at her.

"I'm glad to be here too." Sakura's voice was cheerful, and she looked around the group to make sure they had everyone.

It was about five minutes later that the butlers arrived and the group branched off from each other. The girls dragged Sakura off to Eriol's car, while the boys all headed for Syaoran's. Still, they were going to see each other again shortly, so that worked out just fine, and they easily settled in for the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty Five Minutes Later… (Back to Sakura's POV)<strong>

The forty five minute trip passed by quickly, and we finally arrived at the mall. It was fun chatting with the girls in the car, and I had a lot of fun, but it was still a relief when everyone paired off before heading inside. My devil even slid his arm around my waist after we got through the door. Still, the sheer size of the group drew a few glances, enough to actually draw a comment about it.

"I am not separating from my girlfriend. So don't think about going back to a gender split group." Syaoran gave everyone a narrowed eyed glance and tightened his arm at my waist.

Mei Lin was laughing when she spoke. "Fine, we won't separate you two again."

"You two are such love birds man, I'm getting sick." Mika's humor was no better concealed.

"Like you're any better." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Most of the girls were going gaga over the array of brand named clothes, flitting from place to place, but I really didn't see anything that impressed me. I'd never been what one called very picky about clothes. Sure, I could find a brand name without any trouble, but brand names weren't what had ever dragged my attention to any clothes in particular. Thus, I was bored.

In fact, I was bored to the point of not even bothering to go into the clothing stores anymore, and it was with keen interest that my eyes picked out what appeared to be a pet store. It hadn't been there last time I'd been to the mall, so at first I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but once I ascertained that it was, in fact, real, I quickly bee lined for it.

Stepping into the store, I was greeted by a lady who seemed to be in her late thirties who looked to be very friendly and nice. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, thank you, I'm just looking around." Still, her tone had been enough to make me smile.

The lady just nodded her head and turned back tot he display she'd been organizing, leaving me to my browsing. It was only a moment before my feet took me to the sound of barking, my innate love of puppies making me want to see them. From there, it was a very small step for me to see the cutest one of the lot. I couldn't help but smile at it. It was a white and brown dog that had the fluffiest fur of the ones they had. The tag on the cage said it was a Shih Tzu. Putting my hand out, the dog quickly came to sniff my fingers, letting me pet it.

"I'll get him." The words startled me, but when I looked it was my devil standing at my shoulder, a fond smile on his face as he watched me play with the puppy.

The sales clerk smiled at him. "A lovely gift for your girlfriend, I assume?" "Yes indeed. For my one and only." Syaoran wrapped his arms around me as I straightened from my crouch.

Still, though I knew my brother and dad wouldn't mind, the puppy was far from an inexpensive gift. I twisted to look up into his face. "Are you sure?" "Anything for you, Sakura."

Seeing his sincerity, I nodded, looking to the woman as she handed the puppy to me before going to let Syaoran pay for him. The puppy was more than enthusiastic about being held, quickly licking my face happily as he growled playfully in my arms. I giggled over the antics, making faces back at him until the woman spoke again.

"You two have a lovely day." The words were enough to break me from my distraction and I met the woman's smile with my own. "Thank you." Syaoran waited until we left the store to speak again, his hand at the small of my back. "What are you going to name him?" "I'm going to name him Kero." The puppy growled happily as I petted his forehead. I can't believe I actually got this little guy and I knew I had to think of a way to thank Syaoran properly. Still, for now, I just leaned up on my toes to press a kiss to my devil's cheek before turning my attention back to the puppy. Welcome to the family, Kero-chan.

Ends of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20: A Final Conclusion

Chapter 20: A Final Conclusion

Dear Diary,

Today, instead of my normal way of simply writing down my feelings on page after page, I turned on music to really settle into the flow of it. I wanted you, as my highest confidant, to really get a proper conclusion this time about what's going on you see.

I know, it's silly, and I had a good laugh over it, but it just seems right to do it this way. At the beginning of these pages, I wrote that I have no feelings inside of me, and that I didn't know the meaning of love. That's not true anymore. It's been a journey, but I've experienced the meaning of love from my family, and from a boy who truly captures my heart, soul, and my mind.

Yes, I am still that same Sakura Kinomoto who used to call myself the Ice-Queen of her peers in her overly pretentious High School. I can't say that anymore though. I am no longer the Ice-Queen because I've finally opened up my heart. Now I am just known as Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the famous archeologist Fujitaka Kinomoto. Still a mouthful, but it feels better, right?

Speaking of my father, he also changed his whole façade with me and my brother. All of us are on speaking terms finally, and that is a good sign. I really love my father after all, and I'm finally learning how to appreciate him. I learned that family is always important because when you see each other, no one gets left behind no matter what happens. I am very satisfied with the changes in my family, most especially my little angel Kero.

Kero is my little puppy who was given to me by my devil, also known as Syaoran Li, who is now my official boyfriend. Everything seems to be going wonderfully, and I'm very relieved about that. Oh, speaking of my devil, he will be coming over later to have dinner with my family. I'm really glad that all the men in my life have come to terms well enough he can actually stay with me.

The school year is going to be over soon, and I will miss having the teachers who have been with me since freshman year. I will also miss the easy camaraderie I have with the girls and my boyfriend. However, I sincerely believe that if we want to, we can go to the same college because we helped each other, and our grades aren't so far apart. I am not nervous about college, even though I know that it's going to be nothing like high school. College will be harder, but with any luck, I'll have those dearest to me nearby.

I just looked at the time, and I really need to wrap this up. My handsome devil will be over soon, and I have to be ready to see him. Since I have to run, I'm just going to say thank you for being there and for being something I could pour my heart into. This is the final conclusion of a girl named Ice-Queen, and the last of these pages.

Goodbye, Sakura Kinomoto


End file.
